


Road Rage

by longlostwriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Driving, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostwriter/pseuds/longlostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith is a driving instructor, cursed with the awful task of teaching hormonal teenagers how to drive. Just when he thought his life couldn't get any worse, he winds up with a reckless student who drives with a lead foot and punches with an iron fist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Driving lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32758) by FanSlewFantasy. 



> Inspired by another story; but I put my own twist on it and made it a wee bit longer.  
> There's gonna be a bit of sexual stuff later on; I may update the rating.  
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated!

Despite being a full time employee at "Street Smart Driving", Erwin doesn't have the benefit of a Monday-Friday, 9-5 work week. His schedule is entirely dependent on how many students get booked with him, and normally the number is quite high. Erwin is an excellent instructor, or so the rumours say. Most parents come in with their trembling, pimple-faced teens,  _specifically_ requesting lessons with Mr. Smith. Some times, it's flattering. Most of the time, however, it's exhausting.

Erwin prides himself on being able to stay calm throughout the terror of new drivers being in control of the car and ultimately, his life. He has had a few close shaves in the past, but after a few moments on the side of the road with the four-ways on, Erwin is able to coax the students back into driving. Only once has he ever had to switch places with a student and drive them back home. The girl returned to lessons the following week and in the end, passed her driving exam thanks to Erwin's help.

Today is a particularly chilly October morning as Erwin drives to his only lesson of the day. The car putters along happily, wearing it's big stupid "student driver" sign on its roof. Erwin is aware of the other drivers on the road that give him extra room as he drives by, and deep down he's thankful for it, as it gets him to his destination faster. However, it doesn't stop the embarrasment of being seen in such an obnoxious thing. Of course, he could use his own vehicle for the lessons, but no one in their right mind would trade an instructor's car with an extra set of brakes on the passenger's side for their own unscathed car.

Erwin pulls up in front of the house. He checks the gold-plated numbers above the garage, making sure they matched with the address scrawled out on his instructor's sheet clamped to his clipboard. With a sigh of relief, Erwin leans back in his seat, surveying the pale brick and clean window panes of the house before him as he waits for his student. It was a nice house; certainly a bit newer than the one he grew up in. There are vines growing up the side of the house, browning with the cold weather. There's a white bench on the front porch, more for show than actual sitting, Erwin presumes. 

Suddenly the front door opens, and a small teen jumps down the porch steps and makes his way towards the car. He's wearing an expensive-looking army green coat, with mixed grey fur around the hood. He's wearing black skinny jeans too, and ratty old Converse sneakers. When he gets closer, Erwin can see the teen looks obviously uninterested. Erwin sighs, turns off the engine, then steps out of the car.

"Hi," he offers, when the boy gets within earshot. Standing, Erwin notices the kid's meager height.  _Damn, he really is small_. "I'm Erwin." He extends a hand, which the teen looks at with a slight grimace, before taking it in a firm handshake.

"Levi," he says, and his voice is surprisingly lower than Erwin had suspected. "Let's just get this over with."

"Of course," Erwin stammers, though he doesn't hand over the keys just yet. He hurries over to the passenger side, and clambers in just as Levi is adjusting the seat and steering wheel. "There's just one thing --" the blond fumbles with his clipboard before handing it over to Levi. He retrieves a pen from his pocket and offers it as well. "I just need your signature and inital, so we can count the lesson hours."

"I know," Levi replies flatly, signing with a flourish. "I've done this before."

"Oh?"

Levi holds the pen and clipboard for Erwin to take. "Failed the driving exam twice. Fuckers are making me redo lessons."

Erwin hands over the keys, and it almost feels like a death wish. "Third time's a charm," he offers, and Levi snorts as he starts the engine. Erwin buckles his seatbelt with sweaty palms.

"I hope so," Levi mutters, pulling out a small glasses case from his coat pocket. He quickly slides on a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, pushing his black fringe out of the way. He quickly checks his reflection in the rearview mirror before tossing the case in the back seat. "Don't let me forget that," he says, then shifts the car into drive.

The car takes off suddenly and Erwin is thrown back into his seat. His stomach feels like it's fallen out of the car completely, and his breath is sucked away from his lungs. Levi flicks on his turn signal, rolling through a stop sign as they make a right turn out of the neighbourhood.

"Holy shit," Erwin breathes, looking down at his instructing sheet. His toes are curled tightly in his shoes, the brake pedal by his feet long forgotten. "You rolled that stop sign."

"Sorry," Levi says, without a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Just... Don't do it again."

"I'll try not to."

Erwin takes a quick breath before glancing back down at his clipboard. "We'll just work on overall skill today, then... We'll fine-tune whatever needs work in future lessons." Levi doesn't say anything, just continues driving down the stretch of road, bringing them closer to the city area. "So," Erwin continues, filling the silence. "We'll start by going north on Eagleson."

Levi puts his left turn signal on. "I'm on it."

He takes the car into the left lane after a half-assed shoulder check. Once in the passing lane, he floors the accelerator, sending them flying down the road once more.

_What am I doing with my life._

* * *

 

The entire 2hr lesson was abysmal. Levi was almost always over the speed limit, and never made a full stop unless Erwin forced it by slamming down on his set of brakes. Levi couldn't even park in an empty lot, nor could he grasp the concept of a three-point turn. He even almost hit a poor woman crossing the road, with the excuse of " _She was too slow"_ and " _I could've driven around her."_

"Well," Erwin manages as Levi pulls up in front of his house. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Great," Levi replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I made a little list of stuff you can work on," the blond offers, holding out a sheet of paper to Levi. He takes it and snorts.

"Little? You wrote a goddamn Bible." There is silence for a few moments before Levi cuts the engine and tosses the keys to Erwin. "I'll see you next week," he offers, his voice a bit softer. He climbs out of the car and Erwin stops him just before he can shut the door.

"You know how to drive," he says, and Levi's eyebrows quirk up slightly. "It's just the laws you seem to be unaware of."

Levi laughs quietly, looking down at Erwin. "I'm aware of them," he smirks before slamming the car door and walking back inside his house. Erwin watches him until he's out of view, then immediately switches to the driver's side. He curses under his breath as he gets stuck halfway into the car, his legs jammed painfully between the steering wheel and the seat that Levi had left adjusted to his height. After readjusting almost everything in the car, Erwin drives away without sparing a glance behind him.

Erwin parks the instructor car back at the driving school, in a hurry to go back home. Shivering from the cold, he reaches into the back of the car to grab his coat and briefcase. As he pulls his coat on, he notices a small black glasses case sitting on the back seat.


	2. Breaking The Law

A/N: [Here's](https://twitter.com/theongG/status/408935360622637056) the picture I used for inspiration of my little rebellious driver Levi. Not my art, of course!

* * *

Erwin's mind dwells on Levi for the whole week. He carries his glasses case in his briefcase everywhere he goes, even though deep down he knows he won't be seeing him until Sunday. Lessons come and go and Erwin has a hard time staying interested enough to provide solid feedback on the drivers' progress. His mind is almost always fixated on that bratty kid with the Converse, and how to help him pass his driving exam.

When his alarm goes off at 8am Sunday morning, Erwin wakes feeling unusually pleasant; determination sitting firmly in his gut. He had made a fool of himself last week after his run-in with Levi's terrible driving habits. _Not today,_ Erwin tells himself as he zips up his jacket and slides his feet into his autumn boots.  _We're gonna make progress;_ a small voice chants in the back of his head as he scrapes the thin layer of frost of his windshield, cursing himself for not grabbing a pair of gloves before leaving his apartment.  _We're gonna pass this exam_. 

Erwin is late to Levi's house, arriving just shy of ten minutes after the lesson was supposed to begin. He had completely forgotten about the frost on the driving school's car, and he could only hastily scrape off a section of the windshield wide enough for him to see through. Erwin climbs out of the car as Levi is coming down his driveway, dragging his feet across the pavement. He's wearing his glasses.

"You're late," he quips, though it doesn't look like he cares about Erwin's punctuality at all.

Erwin nods his head in the direction of the windshield as he pulls an ice scraper from the backseat. "Had to clear the windshield."

Levi's gaze slowly passes over the windshield before looking back up at Erwin. "You did a shit job."

"Just get in the car."

Levi sits in the driver's seat, idly flicking through radio channels and adjusting the heat while Erwin scrapes off the rest of the windows. It makes Levi feel like a fucking princess, and he secretly revels in watching his driving instructor clean off the car for him. He runs his hand along the dashbroad, quite pleased at how clean it is. He taps the horn mockingly, edging Erwin to hurry up. He brushes off the last of the frost before sliding into the passenger seat, tossing the ice scraper over his shoulder.

"You forgot your case too," Erwin says, quickly pointing at Levi's glasses. The teen makes a face.

"You forgot to give it back to me," he replies coolly, pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "I had to wear these stupid things all week. I actually had to take notes in class." _  
_

Erwin chuckles, reaching for his clipboard that was resting on the dash. Levi wordlessly signs the instructing sheet. Erwin clicks in his seatbelt, then leans back, clearing his throat.

"We're going to work on control," he announces, and he can see Levi's lips moving in a mockery of his authoritative voice. He pretends to not notice as he presses on. "So let's stay at or below the speed limit today, and don't make any sudden, jerky manoeuvres."

"Yeah, yeah..." Levi mutters, putting the car into drive and pulling away from his house. He flicks on his turn signal, and starts to roll through the stop sign. Erwin calmly presses down on his brake pedal, and Levi huffs angrily.

"It's just a stop sign."

"It's just the law," Erwin replies, mocking Levi's tone. He hears the teen mutter 'Oh my god' under his breath before they make their right turn. Levi presses hard on the accelerator, but Erwin counters the speed with another press of his foot. _  
_

"For fuck's sake," Levi hisses, his knuckles turning white as he clenches his hands around the steering wheel. "Pull that stick out of your ass."

"You have terrible road rage," Erwin comments lightly, ticking a box on his instructor's sheet. "Why?"

"Because --" but Levi stops himself, letting out a long breath of air from his nose. "Because people out here don't know how to drive, and one day, some asswipe is gonna kill me."

"Turn left up here," Erwin instructs, ignoring Levi for a few moments. "You're afraid of getting into an accident?"

"No," Levi says, a little rudely. Then, "Well, maybe. I dunno." He checks over his shoulder before changing lanes.

' _That's what I'm here for'_ Erwin wants to say. Instead, he settles with "That's what lessons are for."

"I guess." Levi hums thoughtfully as they come to a stop at the red light, the turn signal blinking loudly over the sound of the music coming from the fuzzy radio. "I feel like I'm already doing better today than most days."

Erwin nods. "You just need to relax." He moves to turn off the radio but Levi's hand comes down sharply on his, knocking his fingers away.

"That'll just make it worse," he explains, returning his hand to the steering wheel as they begin to drive through the intersection as the light changes, flashing a green arrow. "I need background noise."

Erwin doesn't argue. He lets Levi drive around for about twenty minutes, only speaking when giving him directions. Turn left, turn right. Do a three point turn then turn left again. Levi certainly seems more in control of the vehicle, hovering just below the speed limit the whole while. The only issue was --

"Stop sign!"

Levi growls as he slams down on the brake, stopping just before the painted line on the road. "I never see them."

The blond rubs his collarbone, trying to ease away the bite of the seatbelt against his shoulder. "Bright red, says 'STOP' in giant white letters?"

"Shut up."

"You're still doing good, Levi." Erwin looks down at his clipboard. "You only hit the curb once during your three point turn. And you've barely gone over the speed limit."

"Fantastic," he replies. He doesn't sound enthusiastic at all.

"So," Erwin begins, trying to make small talk. "What made you fail your first two exams?"

"The first one --" Levi begins, pausing to do a proper shoulder check before drifting gently into the right lane. "I thought I did so well. We got back to the driving school and the examiner told me that I failed. ' _Careless driving'_ or some shit."

"How unfortunate."

"Yeah," Levi chuckles, checking his mirrors. Erwin checks off a few more boxes on his sheet. "The second test was equal bullshit. My mom dropped me off with her car, cause she was so confident that I was gonna pass. I was doing so well, until I went wrong. I rolled a stop sign and I  _knew_  right then that I failed."

"Damn," Erwin breathes, failing at trying to seem sympathetic. "How did your mom react?"

The teen smirks, biting his lip in smug satisfaction. "That's the funny part. My mom was at work and I was supposed to drop the car off after I passed. But, since I failed, that wasn't gonna work. So, right after I rolled that stop and I saw him cross off the score sheet, I drove myself and the examiner to my mom's work."

Erwin nearly chokes. "You  _what?"_

"Legally speaking, I kidnapped him."

"Why on earth would you do such a thing?"

"You know the law," Levi accuses, though he's still grinning. "I still had my beginner's license. I couldn't drive alone and even if I did, the driving school would call the cops on me."

"Yeah, I do know the law. And kidnapping is very much illegal."

"I know. The examiner was screaming the whole time, but he was sorta sympathetic. Not enough to let me pass, though. My mom was pissed, so now I'm not allowed to use her car for driving lessons or tests anymore."

It's silent in the car after that, save for the low volume on the radio. Jimi Hendrix fills the awkward space between them. After Erwin's heart settles into a steadier rhythm, he offers Levi a small smile. "Well, if your progress keeps up, this will be the last driving exam you'll need to take."

Levi sighs at that, visibily relaxing as he drives through a traffic circle like he was born to do it.

"Halle-fucking-lujah."

* * *

Erwin decides that the last fifteen minutes of the lesson would be spent on backing into parking spaces, in hopes that Levi had magically improved his parking skills over the past week.

He hadn't.

"Piece of shit car!" Levi bangs his fists on the steering wheel, his jaw set angrily. "Why can't I fucking park?"

Erwin unbuckles his seatbelt, ignoring the light that flickered on, alerting him of his lack of safety. "Roll down your window," he instructs as he unlocks his door and steps out into the cold. He shivers as he walks to the front of the car, trying not to grin at the sight of it sitting directly on the painted line of the parking space.

"Come forward," Erwin calls, his breath coming out in a puff of translucent white. "Then turn right and align yourself  perpendicular with the lines."

Levi nods, then pulls the car out of it's terrible parking job. Erwin walks alongside the vehicle as it comes to a stop. He leans down, looking past Levi and out the passenger side window.

"Align your shoulder with one of the lines."

The car inches forward a bit, then stops. Levi looks at him expectantly.

"Crank your wheel, yes -- just like that. Ease backwards, and keep your foot on the brake." The car begins to move backwards, agonizingly slowly. The back end starts to ease in between two lines, and Erwin watches carefully before calling Levi to stop. The car jerks as the teen's foot suddenly comes down hard on the brake. Erwin loses his composure, and laughs.

He hears Levi shout angrily. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Okay, okay," he says, then calls out to Levi again. "Start straightening out your wheel. Slowly!" He watches as the black-haired boy obeys carefully, and the car gently glides into the parking space, almost dead centre. Erwin smiles, but it falters almost immediately as he hears the crunch of the bumper colliding with the cement curb.

" _Shit!"_ Levi curses, and pulls forward just a bit before shifting gears into park. Erwin walks to Levi's opened window, reaching in to unlock the car and open the door for him. "See for yourself," he says.

Levi steps out and looks at his parking job. He stands there silently, hands in his pockets as the exhaust from the car billows around him. Finally, he speaks.

"Well, I'll be damned."

* * *

Levi's mood visibly improved after the parking practice. He doesn't break the law once during the drive back to his house, and Erwin is practically glowing with pride.

"So," Levi says as he parks the car in front of his house. "Thanks, I guess."

"It was my pleasure," replies Erwin, stepping out of his seat. "Oh, and here --" he grabs his briefcase and pulls out Levi's glasses case, which he takes gratefully.

"Awesome. Same time next week?"

"Of course."

They switch places, and just before Erwin can get back in the car, Levi stops him.

"Y'know, you're not so bad. For a driving teacher, I mean," he adds hastily, trying to make the comment seem offhand. He scratches the back of his head, running his fingers over the close shave of his undercut. "I'll see you around, Erwin."

The blond merely blinks in surprise as Levi turns on his heel and walks back into his house. Erwin isn't aware that he's still standing beside the car until a gust of wind whips by him, sending shivers down his spine. He stumbles into the driver's seat, once again getting stuck on the wheel that Levi had left adjusted to his size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know how to back into a parking space! This is the technique my driving instructor taught me, and so far it's worked. Sorry if it got a little boring with all the technical stuff. I promise things will start to heat up in later chapters!


	3. Highway To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this got a lot more popular than I had expected! Over a thousand hits… that's insane to me! Thank you guys so much :) Here, have a chapter as a (late) Christmas gift from me <3

A/N: Also! I was scrolling through my tumblr dash the other day and stumbled across [this](http://origamically.tumblr.com/post/71000766203/so-that-driving-school-au-eh-eh-ayyyyy) lovely piece of art, and my heart almost stopped when I realized it was my fic! Go check it out <3

* * *

“Stupid glasses.”

“I think they are quite becoming on you,” Erwin replies simply, watching Levi wipe a stubborn fingerprint off the lens. He tucks the cloth back into his pocket, making a face. He slides them on, pushing them up the bridge of his nose, and then turns to Erwin.

“Yes,” the blond nods. “I think they’re handsome.”

“I think you’re weird.”

The two men are sitting in the driving school car, at the foot of Levi’s driveway. The heat is on full blast, warming up the cabin before they begin their lesson. Erwin is fiddling with his pen, tapping a random beat on the back of his clipboard.

“How do you feel about driving on the highway?” he asks suddenly, carefully gauging his student’s reaction.

Levi stills, one hand resting on the stick shift while the other thumbed the steering wheel anxiously. His steely grey eyes harden, and he blinks once, slowly, behind his glasses.

“To be honest,” he says, turning to look out his window. “A little nervous.”

“I can understand that. But hey –“ Erwin’s eyes are soft when Levi’s gaze turns to meet his. “Traffic shouldn’t be too bad today. You’re doing great in your lessons. It will be fine.”

“I only went on the highway once before,” Levi admits. “With my previous instructor. It sucked bad.”

“If you want, I’ll keep practicing with you until you’re comfortable with it,” Erwin says. “Normally they don’t take you on the highway during your driving exam, but it’s a good skill to have.”

Levi nods, and then shifts the car into drive. “I’m trusting you on this.”

“And I trust you,” counters Erwin, adjusting himself to sit comfortably in his seat. “Do you know the way to Highway 404?”

Levi nods again, not daring to use his voice as his throat had nearly closed up completely, tight with stress.

“Great.” Erwin smiles. “We’ll go westbound.” Levi tries to calm his nerves, taking his time as he drives out of the neighborhood: stopping at every stop sign and paying strict attention to the speed limit. Erwin urges him on softly, occasionally saying something like ‘nice job’ or ‘excellent work’. Levi could tell that he was trying to put him at ease but it almost made it worse. It was starting to feel more and more like an examination once Erwin pulled the cap off his pen, letting the ballpoint hover just above the clipboard’s page as the car approaches the off-ramp. They had gotten there way too soon.

Levi feels chilled to the bone, his forearms trembling as he tried to keep his slick fingers from letting go of the wheel. He flicks his turn signal and adjusts the wheel ever so slightly, taking them off the main street and down towards the highway. When the concrete partition lowers enough for him to see the highway and the dozen or so cars tearing by, he feels bile rise up in his throat.

“Oh god,” he chokes.

Erwin ignores him. “Now’s the time to speed up, Levi. You need to match their speed in order to merge.”

Wearily, he applies pressure to the gas pedal. The car speeds up, but it’s not enough.

“More, Levi,” Erwin says, and he’s beginning to sound a little nervous. “Hurry, or the lane will end before you can merge.”

“Fuck!” Levi floors the accelerator and they lurch forward. Levi sees the needle of the speedometer shoot upwards, bringing them up to the highway’s speed limit.

“Good,” encourages Erwin, his torso turned towards Levi. “Make good use of your mirrors. Make sure there’s no one in your blind spot. Slowly ease into the lane – and don’t apply your breaks, you need to speed up.”

As they approach the white, painted lines on the road, Levi glances up in his rearview. Seeing nothing, he puts on his turn signal and begins his merge.

“Levi!” Erwin barks sharply, dropping his pen to grab the wheel and quickly jerk them back into their lane as a Honda Civic roars by, missing them by less than a foot. Instinctively, Levi puts his foot on the brake, wanting nothing more than to stop. He was done driving – he wanted to pull over, he wanted off the highway. His heart was hammering a dangerous rhythm in his head and his hands ached from the effort of gripping the wheel so tightly. Erwin’s hand falls from its position on Levi’s knuckles to squeeze the top of his slim thigh. His grip is tight and panicked, but oddly comforting.

“No, Levi -- speed up,” Erwin says urgently. Levi floors the accelerator once more, and finally brings the car onto the highway right before the merging lane ended.

The whole ordeal took roughly five seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Levi. He lets out a heavy breath at the same time as Erwin. The blond releases Levi’s leg, and a cold gush of air breathes against the spot where Erwin’s warm hand had been holding so tightly.

“You’re okay,” Erwin says. “We’re okay.”

Somehow, Levi finds his voice. “We’re okay,” he confirms, looking down at his speedometer. He applies a bit more pressure to the gas pedal, matching the speed of the others on the highway. Everything feels like it’s passing far too quickly, and it makes him horribly nervous. Just a slight jerk of the wheel could send them flying out of control, rolling and bouncing across the unforgiving highway.

He shakes those thoughts from his mind as he focuses all his attention on the task at hand. He holds the wheel incredibly steady, despite the shivers that wracked through his core. Mixed in with all the terror and adrenaline, a glimmer of pride glows deep. He had made it onto the highway. He was driving on the highway.

“Wow,” Levi murmurs despite himself. “That wasn’t so bad.”

Erwin chokes out a laugh. “Not bad at all.” He retrieves his dropped pen to scribble a few things on his clipboard, and Levi peeks out of the corner of his eye just long enough to see Erwin write ‘practice’ in big letters beside the highway checkmarks. Levi blushes.

“We’ll continue like this for about 15km, then we’ll take the back roads home,” Erwin glances at Levi. “Sound okay to you?”

The teen wasn’t used to having his opinion valued so highly. He smiles and gives a quick nod. Once he was over the initial shock of highway driving, Levi found it almost therapeutic.

“How old are you anyways?” he asks suddenly, earning a small jump of shock from Erwin.

“Twenty-five.”

Levi briefly turns towards Erwin to give him a look of surprise. “No shit. How’d you end up with this gig?”

“Graduated university and immediately started looking for a teaching job. There were no open positions, and moving out of town wasn’t an option for me. The driving school was hiring, so I wrote the exam, did the test, and got hired as an instructor. Been working there a few months now.”

“Good for you,” says Levi, and it sounds like he truly means it. “So you’re living alone then?”

“Yeah.”

“Got a girlfriend?”

Erwin laughs at that. “No, I don’t.”

“No boyfriend either?”

The blond looks at Levi strangely. “No,” he says carefully. “I’m single.”

Levi’s lips quirk ever so slightly, but he is skilled at keeping his face straight as he quickly checks his mirrors. “Must get lonely.”

“I like peace and quiet.”

“Me too.”

Almost as if on cue, a silence fell between them. It wasn’t awkward in the slightest, and Levi hummed along absentmindedly to the song playing on the radio. Erwin immediately identifies it as being Motley Crue.

“You like older music?” Erwin asks, then adds; “We’re nearing our exit, so stay in the right lane.”

“Yeah,” Levi replies. “Just like I like my men.”

Erwin sputters. “Wait… What?”

“Men,” Levi repeats, briefly looking away from the road to let his eyes flicker over Erwin’s.

“Aren’t you a little… young?” Erwin says the word cautiously, trying not to get a rise out of Levi. “To know about that?”

The teen shrugs. “Could be a phase. It’s what I like _now_ , so…” He lets his sentence go unfinished, and Erwin understands enough to let it be. Struck with a sudden thought, he turns to Levi.

“How old did you say you were?”

“I never said. Doesn’t it tell you on your little instructor’s sheet?”

Erwin looks down. “Nope.”

“Oh.” A pause. Levi briefly considers lying, but quashes the thought. “Seventeen.”

“Ah,” Erwin nods, more to himself than Levi. The car whizzes by a big green sign, indicating they are 2km from their exit. Erwin lets Levi know, and the sweaty palms return.

“I just drift into the exit lane then?”

“Yes, but remember to reduce your speed,” replies Erwin. “Keep an eye on your speedometer, you’re going to experience a snail effect.”

“A what?”

“Exit here.”

Levi rolls his eyes. He uses his turn signal for good measure as he checks his mirrors and eases off the highway. He applies the brakes, feeling the car slow considerably. However, after checking his speed, he realizes he’s still going double the new speed limit.

“Jesus,” he mutters as the car shudders into its new pace. “I feel like we’re going much slower than we are.”

“Snail effect,” says Erwin. “Lots of collisions occur after people get off the highway.” They ease off the highway and into city traffic. Levi's shoulders droop in relief as the car approaches an intersection. As they idle at a red light, Erwin takes this time to explain the directions to Levi. Straight down this road for 5km, then a left turn on Manor Road will take them on the outskirts of town and all the way back to where they started. It was a mostly straight road, void of traffic. The teen nods his understanding, and then they drive off in silence again, the gentle beat of 80s rock flowing from the scratchy radio.

* * *

 

“Shit, thanks Erwin.”

The blond chuckles in reply, filling out the last of his lesson sheet while the car idles in front of Levi's house. “You’re welcome. Again, you did well today. I’m confident that you’ll pass your exam.”

“Yeah, well.” Levi shrugs it off, passing his gaze out the window while he chewed his lip, trying to straighten his thoughts.

“Do you think,” he begins, fiddling with the hem of his coat. “I could get extra lessons?”

“Uh…” Erwin pauses; his mind becoming suddenly blank as Levi turns to look at him again, his eyebrows knit together.  “Of course,” he finally manages, clearing his throat. “You can call the school tomorrow, all you need to do is –“

Levi cuts him off. “No, not official ones. Too expensive,” he adds, with a quick roll of his eyes. “I meant just something on the side with you.” Levi must’ve seen the doubtful look on Erwin’s face, because he pressed on, trying to sell himself. “Maybe just like, one or two extra lessons. It doesn’t have to be anything huge either, just maybe an hour at the most.”

“I can’t overbook the car,” Erwin explains, gesturing to the console. “Sure, you’re my only student on Sundays, but we have a set window of opportunity to be driving it.” Levi secretly liked the way he said _we_. “If anything happens outside that time frame, I won’t be covered.”

The teen let him prattle on, partially ignoring him as he keeps his mind firmly set on getting extra time with his instructor. “You own a car, don’t you?”

Erwin grimaces lightly, turning away from Levi. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“C’mon,” Levi pleaded, mortified to hear such a tone of voice from himself. “How about just parking, then? I’ll let you drive us to an empty lot, and then we’ll practice parking. It doesn’t have to be by the curb, either. Then when we’re done, you just drive me home.”

Erwin still isn’t sold. Levi tries the pity card, next.

“I just really, _really_ don’t wanna fail again.” He looks down, tucking the bottom half of his face into his jacket so Erwin can’t see him grinning. “I don’t wanna disappoint my mom. I need all the help I can get.”

The blond groans at that, letting a hand run through his hair, disheveling the neat strands. He scratches at his scalp as he stares at the clipboard in front of him. Levi waits patiently, eyeing his instructor through his lashes. Finally, he caves in.

“Alright,” huffs Erwin, smoothing out his hair. “Alright.”

“You’ll do it?” Levi straightens up in his seat.

“Yeah.”

“Awesome,” Levi grins. “When should we do it?”

“Would you like to practice night driving?” Erwin offers. “Sometime when it’s dark. I was thinking 6pm. The sun will have set but it’s still not too terribly late.”

“I can do that. What day?”

Erwin sighs, his lips pursing as he thinks. “I’m not sure. I’ll call you later this week, once I know my schedule. Do you have a cellphone?”

“No,” Levi sighs, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t believe in technology, so you’re gonna have to contact me via messenger pigeon.” Two beats of silence follow before Levi snorts. “God, I was kidding. Of course I have one.”

He fishes it out of his pocket, unlocks it, and hands it over to Erwin. He fiddles with it a bit, saving his number. “Text me first,” the blond says, returning the phone to Levi’s open palm. “So I can get your number.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Erwin steps out of the car, and Levi quickly pushes his seat back and raises the steering wheel before climbing out. Erwin notices.

“Why’d you do that?”

“I’ve been watching you get caught in the seat every day after lessons,” Levi replies, smirking at the red blush that crept up Erwin’s face. “Figured I’d fix it before you seriously do get stuck and need me to come and pry you out.”

Erwin stammers. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Whatever,” Levi waves his hand, making his way up to his house. “I’ll text you later then.”

Erwin gets in the car without properly saying goodbye. As he buckles in, he leans his head back, breathing deeply to try and still his racing nerves. Levi’s smell lingers in the seat, and he groans. It smells like clean laundry, and citrus. As if he needed another reason to see Levi. _And at night, too_ … The blond chastises himself for striking such a deal. The last thing he needs is to be alone with Levi… The lessons have been enough of a struggle...

His stomach twists tightly as a slur of dirty thoughts fill his mind. Blood rushes through his veins, pooling down in his groin. His right hand ghosts to the front of his pants, and he palms lightly, trying to stifle the growing beneath the fabric. His stomach drops slightly when he realizes Levi might be watching him. Rather than speed away from the house to hide his embarrassment, Erwin feels a surge of sexual confidence. He smirks and gives himself a quick squeeze, before shifting out of park and driving away.

* * *

 

In the house, unbeknownst to Erwin, his student is bracing himself against his bedroom window, a hand fisted in his boxers. His breath is coming out in uneven pants and fogging up the glass. He watches Erwin touch himself in the car, and a groan slips from the teen’s lips.

_He knows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, these dirty minded boys. I wonder why Erwin asked Levi's age? I wonder why Levi asked for private lessons? I wonder… who gets the first blow job?! You will find out very soon…  
> <3


	4. Hot For Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hopefully you all had a great holiday, and you're all well rested <3  
> I had terrible writer's block with this chapter, but now that it's finally written, I feel much better.  
> Quick announcement: if anyone out there has tumblr, I'm now tracking the tag "driving school au". I've seen a couple of posts so far, and I don't want to miss out on anything. So if you have anything you wanna share, make sure to tag it!

Levi could only wait until Tuesday night before texting Erwin. He sat up until 1am, tossing his phone back and forth between his hands, a blank conversation glowing on the screen, open and waiting. It was a metaphor to the thoughts that bounced around in Levi’s head; a debate on whether he should text Erwin, or just let the conversation be. Was he even awake?  Eventually, with shaky fingers, he taps out the most disinterested message he could muster.

Luckily for him, Erwin was awake and agreed to pick him up Wednesday evening. The conversation died less than 10 minutes after it had started, and Levi was left tossing and turning in bed for another hour, his phone held loosely in his left hand before he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 

Levi doesn’t know much about cars, but when he steps outside and sees Erwin’s car idling at the foot of his driveway, he could tell it was a nice one.

It was a dark blue hatchback, with what looked like brand new rims on the tires. As he gets closer, Levi recognizes the emblazoned Mazda symbol on the front of the vehicle.

Erwin is sitting in the driver’s seat, looking effortlessly put together. He is wearing a navy blue sweater, and a cream coloured scarf adorns his neck. He smiles when Levi settles into the car.

“I suggest taking your coat off,” the blond says casually. “Otherwise you’ll get too hot.”

“Are these heated seats?” Levi blurts.

“Yeah,” Erwin replies, a touch of a smile on his lips. “The button’s here if you want to turn it off.”

Levi tosses his jacket into the backseat. He suddenly feels out of place in his grey zip-up hoodie, his high school logo emblazed on the left breast. “This is a really nice car,” he says as he buckles hit seatbelt.

“Thank you.” The engine purrs as Erwin pulls away from the house. “I bought it off my parents when I moved out. They were generous enough to give it to me at a low price.”

“That was nice of them,” Levi says, and Erwin nods in agreement. The car smells of Erwin’s sweet cologne, and it makes Levi’s skin tingle. “Where are we going, exactly?”

“The parking garage by the mall,” begins Erwin, turning down the volume on his radio so he could be heard. “It’s not very far, and it’s not suspicious.”

“That’s too bad. I love suspicious.”

“Which is exactly why we are avoiding it at all costs.”

Levi rolls his eyes dramatically, and then settles deeper into his warm seat. With Erwin behind the wheel, it hardly feels like a driving lesson. It’s dark in the car, save for the rolling orange light that passes through the windshield as they drive past streetlights. Levi wrings his hands together, pressing his nails into his palms, leaving crescent shaped imprints. He taps his foot idly while he chews on the inside of his cheek, his head bowed in thought.

Erwin’s voice startles him. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, yeah.” Levi adjusts himself to look more at ease.

“Are you sure?” Erwin’s voice is laced with concern. “You seem a little tense.”

“I said I’m fine.”

Erwin purses his lips, obviously dissatisfied with the answer. “You were up late last night,” he says calmly, and Levi’s stomach drops in response. “Perhaps you’re tired?”

“You were up late too,” the teen mumbles, pointedly avoiding Erwin’s curious gaze. The blond sighs, turning onto a one-way street towards the mall’s parking garage.

The parkade is surprisingly empty. Erwin takes them to the very back of the lot, where the cars are sparse. He parks the car and turns to Levi.

“Ready?”

Levi nods in reply, unbuckling his seatbelt. He climbs out of the car and passes Erwin as they switch places. He swears he sees the blond wink at him as he passes, but Levi hardly has time to dwell on it. He adjusts everything on the driver’s side and takes a deep breath as he begins the lesson.

* * *

 

“It’s so fucking hard to drive with you,” the teen grumbles. “And your car is weird; I’m used to the driving school car.”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to focus.”

Levi half-expects Erwin to say something stupid like ‘my sincerest apologies’, but he’s smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Levi cranes his neck over the seat, guided only by his own intuition and the dull red glow of the taillights. Once he feels like he’s successful in his maneuvers, he shifts the car into park and sits back with a huff.

“The car is straight,” Erwin begins. “But you pulled too far back. The bumper is past the line.”

“How can you even tell?” Levi retorts. “It looks fine to me.”

“Your spatial awareness is off,” the blond says simply. Suddenly, he stretches out, his arm falling to rest against the back of Levi’s seat. The smell of his cologne is stronger now, successfully making the teen’s mind go blank. “But don’t worry, you’ll learn.”

“It’s a lot harder when there isn’t a curb.”

“Yes,” Erwin agrees teasingly. “Parking is always easier when you have a fixed object to crash into.”

Levi groans.

“You make lessons extremely difficult for me,” Erwin mutters. “Whether you know it or not.”

Levi bristles. “Difficult how?”

The blond exhales slowly, his forehead creasing. He’s quiet for a few moments as he gathers his thoughts. “I feel a lot of tension.”

“Look, I know I’m a shitty driver,” Levi begins, exasperation evident in his voice. “And I’m sorry if that stresses you out, but you’re the one who’s supposed to be teaching me how to drive.”

Erwin’s eyebrows shoot up, and he lets out a breathy laugh. “Wow,” he manages, a grin playing on his lips. “Not that sort of tension.”

“Oh.” Levi’s cheeks turn red. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay.”

Levi waits for Erwin to elaborate, but the blond stays silent. His face looks as though he’s expecting Levi to speak. Groaning in annoyance, the teen turns towards Erwin.

“What sort of tension then, _Mr. Smith_?”

“Ouch,” Erwin winces mockingly. “Using last names, are we?”

“Avoiding the question, are we?”

Erwin wastes no time. “Sexual tension.”

Levi blanches. He mouths a silent ‘ _Oh’,_ and then quickly turns his face away, trying to hide the deep blush that warmed his face and neck. He takes a moment to quickly wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans. Levi is at a loss for words as the car idles in the parking garage. The teen takes in a quick breath, and then breaks the silence.

“I saw you touch yourself, the other day. When we finished our lesson.”

Erwin nods. “Maybe I wanted you to see.”                                         

Levi’s mouth falls open as Erwin surveys him carefully, his eyebrows raised. The teen could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and his stomach twists pleasantly.

"I'm glad I saw," Levi manages, his throat tight with want. Suddenly the car feels much too warm. He reaches forward and jabs the button for the heated seat, and Erwin chuckles lowly.

“Hot?” he asks.

Levi swallows hard. “Not as hot as you though.”

“I’m flattered,” Erwin replies. He begins to loosen his scarf, tossing it in the backseat along with their jackets. He unbuckles his seatbelt.

“Don’t freak out, okay?” he says, his movements cautious.

_Holy shit._

Erwin reaches over, his hand making a beeline for Levi’s thigh. The teen makes no effort to stop the advance as the blond traces feather light touches down his leg. His skin is electrified beneath Erwin’s hand, and he’s vaguely aware that he’s started to pant slightly. Erwin carefully gauges Levi’s reaction as he brings his hand to Levi’s crotch, palming the front of his jeans. Levi inhales sharply, and his grip on the steering wheel tightens.

“Wanna play a game?” Erwin asks softly, his hand forming a loose grip around Levi’s hardening dick.

“Yes,” breathes Levi, the corners of his vision clouding. He blinks furiously, trying to focus on the road.

Erwin’s touch becomes harder, more desperate. He massages tightly, pressing the heel of his hand into the base of Levi’s cock as he rolls his wrist, dragging his fingers against the zipper. He pops the button on Levi’s skinny jeans and the zipper slides down on its own. Erwin moans lowly as he touches Levi through the thin fabric of his boxers.

“You always jerk off your students?” the teen asks, a bite to his voice.

“No.” Erwin admits, his slow strokes never faltering. “You’re the first one.”

“Lucky me.”

“Please don’t make this weird.”

Levi stiffens, trying to calm his swirling nerves. Sure, he’s gotten handjobs before, from previous girlfriends, and maybe a few guys, but nothing that compared to this. Getting his cock touched by an older man was exhilarating. He knew exactly what buttons to push. Levi was on cloud nine, and it took all his self-control not to twist his face in pleasure as Erwin’s hand gaze a particularly firm squeeze.

“You’re idling my car,” Erwin says lightly, completely ignorant to the fact that his thumb was pressing against the head of Levi’s cock, massaging against the precum that had built up over the past few minutes. “Shouldn’t you be practicing?”

“Kinda hard right now,” Levi says through grit teeth. Erwin replies with a long, slow stroke.

“I’ll say.”

“Fuck you,” Levi mutters, his hands slipping off the steering wheel as the sweat pools against his palms.

This continues for a few more minutes, until Levi is practically gasping for air, his eyes half lidded and hardly aware of his surroundings. Erwin’s strokes slow, and he calls Levi’s attention.

“I have a deal to make with you,” he says nonchalantly. “If you can successfully park,” Erwin begins, and he twists his fist around Levi’s erection. “And I mean backing into a space… If you can do that successfully, I’ll treat you to something nice.” He grips Levi’s cock again for good measure before drawing his hand away.

Levi nods, and his hands tremble as he pulls out of the shitty parking job. He turns the car towards the back of the lot, buying himself time as he searches for his target amongst dozens of empty parking spaces. He aligns himself with the painted lines on the concrete, remembering what Erwin had told him weeks ago.

“Move your fat head,” Levi mumbles, taking a hand off the wheel to push Erwin’s body down so he could see out the passenger side window. Erwin hums lightly as his face is pushed downwards, and he suddenly leans across the partition and begins mouthing against Levi’s clothed erection as the teen is aligning his shoulder with a painted line on the asphalt of the parking lot.

“Fuck!” he hisses, his hips arching off the seat, not getting very far because of the tight seatbelt against his hips. “Get off. I need – I can’t concentrate.”

“That’s the point,” Erwin quips, his breath hot against Levi’s crotch. “If you can park, I’ll let you finish.”

“You’re an asshole,” Levi says, but he cranks the steering wheel regardless. He holds his tongue between his teeth as he begins backing up, craning his neck over his shoulder to see where he was going. Slowly, he begins straightening out the wheel, and the car slides into the parking space with ease. He throws the car into park, praying that he’s in between the lines. He leans back into his seat as Erwin plants light kisses against his hipbone.

“Fucking –“ Levi growls, reaching down to push his jeans down further down his hips. “Pay up, you kinky shit.”

Without even checking the parking job, Erwin pushes the elastic band of Levi’s boxers out of the way and gets to work. His breath is hot against Levi’s dick, and his mouth is even hotter. He groans loudly, hips jutting up into Erwin’s mouth. His member slides into the smooth wetness, and it’s probably the hottest thing Levi’s ever seen. Erwin licks and sucks and nips against Levi’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head as he moans appreciatively. His tongue flattens against the bottom of Levi’s cock as he drags his mouth slowly off the teen, watching it spring free with a lewd slop.

Levi swears again as Erwin takes a breath and returns to the blowjob. The teen considers running his hands through Erwin’s hair, pushing him further down on his cock until the bastard chokes on it. He decides against it; instead placing his hands awkwardly at his side as he grips the seat, trying to maintain what little shred of decency he has left.

Erwin bobs his head, taking in all of Levi in one full sweep. Levi chokes on his breath, moaning loudly as the blond works on his cock. Warmth pools in the pit of his stomach, and his fingers have gone numb. Whether it was from the pleasure or the death grip he held on the seat, he wasn’t entirely sure. All he knew was that it feels  _fucking good_ and he isn't sure if he should finish now or try to draw out the pleasure as long as possible. It wasn’t until Erwin slid off his cock once more that Levi’s body made the decision for him.

“I wanna feel your cum in the back of my throat,” Erwin rumbled, licking a long stripe from the base of his cock up to the tip.

“Holy fuck,” Levi groans. He bucks up into Erwin’s mouth as he feels himself unraveling.

“Ungh, shit!” His hands let go of the seat and fly to Erwin’s head, shamelessly pressing him further down his cock as he comes. He lets his eyes slide close, feeling himself pump into the back of Erwin’s throat as the blonde swallows it all. He’s breathing heavily as Erwin pushes himself back up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and buckling his seatbelt again, as if nothing even happened.

“Jesus Christ,” Levi swears, pulling his fogged glasses off his face. He clumsily wipes them on his hoodie, sliding them back on his face with shaky fingers. “Holy shit,” he curses again, tucking his softening member back into his pants. “I feel dirty.”

More of a statement than a question; “But you feel good.”

“Yeah, I do.” Levi wipes at the sweat that had begun to form at his hairline. The windows of the car have begun to fog up as well. Erwin wipes at the condensation on his window and peers outside.

"If I had known that a blowjob was a sure way to get you to park correctly, I would've started awhile ago."

Levi moans embarrassingly, feeling a strange mixture of pride and arousal.

“Think you can practice parking a few more times?” Erwin asks.

Levi leans back, his head swimming. Being the stubborn little shit he is, he shook his head. “No. I want you to drive me home.”

“Of course.” Erwin gets out of the car, but Levi opts for clambering over the partition, buckling himself in as Erwin gets into the driver’s seat. It’s quiet as they pull away from the parking lot, until Levi reaches over and palms Erwin’s crotch.

“I knew it,” he leers, pressing the heel of his hand deeper into Erwin’s hardness, watching as Erwin’s mouth falls open in shock. “You get off on sucking teen boys’ dicks.”

“And? So what if I do?” the blond breathes in reply, maintaining his ever-perfect composure as he flicks on the turn signal, returning into traffic.

“Well,” Levi says, using two hands to unbuckle Erwin’s belt and pull down his fly. “I’d ask if you got off from road head too.”

Erwin groaned, low and loud. His eyes clouded over with deep want, and he took one hand off the wheel to press Levi’s palm harder into his erection. Levi took the hint and began stroking Erwin through his boxers. Pre-cum has already dampened Erwin’s boxers, and when Levi drags his fingers over the clothed head, he feels himself becoming turning on all over again. He dips beneath the elastic band to grab Erwin’s cock. The blond grunts, and his hips shy away.

“Your hands are cold,” he mutters, switching lanes.

“My mouth is warm,” Levi offers, subconsciously licking his lips. Erwin groans, and he left hand falls from the steering wheel to desperately press Levi’s hand closer to his body.

“Does that turn you on?” asks Levi, his voice tantalizing. Erwin doesn’t reply, but his body language gives it all away. His breath is heavy, and his jaw is set as he tries to focus on the road.

“You’re terrible,” Levi says, a look of amusement painted across his face. “You’re kinky.” His hand begins to massage through Erwin’s boxers, pressing hard against the growing stiffness beneath the tight fabric. "Getting fondled by someone so much younger than you are." Levi wraps his fingers around Erwin's clothed erection and begins to pump slowly.

“Don’t,” the blond manages, his voice straining. “Fuck, I need to focus.”

“Pull over then.”

“That isn’t –“

“Erwin, you get this car on the side of the road or so help me, you’re going home with blue balls tonight.”

A pleading look crosses Erwin’s face as a breathy moan slides past his lips. “We’re almost at your house.”

Levi looks up. Ah, so they were.

“It’ll be quick,” Levi promises, fumbling to get into Erwin’s boxers. A hand comes down firmly on his, stopping his advance.

"Wait," Erwin says. His entire composure had changed. “Not tonight."

Levi’s veins turn icy, and his stomach drops. Perhaps he’s nervous? The teen awkwardly wiggles his fingers closer to Erwin, but the blond tightens his grip around Levi’s hand and pries it away.

“I said no, Levi.”

Levi’s mouth has gone dry. He sits back in his seat and waits for something to happen. He waits for Erwin to explain himself, but he doesn’t. He keeps a straight face as he turns onto Levi’s street. The teen swallows with difficulty as the car pulls up in front of his house. The car idles but he makes no move to get out.

“We’re here,” Erwin says carefully, using this time to fix his pants, tightening the belt with finality. Levi scowls.

“Why’d you stop me?”

“Please,” Erwin looks desperate. “Let’s not have this conversation tonight.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You will. But not now.”

“Erwin –“

“Enough.” His voice comes down hard, and Levi flinches slightly. “Please, just go inside and get some rest.” Levi looks at the clock on the radio. It’s only 8:30. “I’ll see you on Sunday.”

“Fine.” Angrily, Levi unbuckles his seatbelt. He snatches his jacket from the backseat and throws open the car door, stepping into the cold air. He makes no effort to put his coat on. Part of him considers kicking the car door shut, but he settles for a good slam. Dragging his feet up the driveway, Levi hears Erwin’s car pull away. His eyes begin to prickle. He wipes a frustrated hand over his eyes, cursing under his breath.

“Fucking wind… I’m not fucking crying… What a fucking asshole.”

He reaches his front porch and pauses for a few moments, fingers wrapped around the door handle. He collects himself, wiping at the wetness around his eyes and under his nose, then steps inside.

* * *

 

At home, Erwin stays up till 1am, tossing his phone back and forth between his hands, his conversation with Levi open and waiting. Should he text him? What would he say? Was he even awake? Erwin doubted it. Eventually, with shaky fingers, he closes out of the conversation and slides into bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this chapter.  
> Over the past few days, I've been thinking of all the different directions this story could go, and I decided that I'll be writing in more smut and more romance. *wink wink*  
> /whispers to self/ Oh god this story is gonna be a lot longer than I had originally planned...


	5. Should I Stay Or Should I Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!~ I'm back from the dead (aka my first week back at school). My friend and I got rear-ended about 5 times in a row by a semi truck on the highway earlier this week… The car is surprisingly fine and we're unhurt, but man it was scary. I couldn't even look at this fic cause it made me all nervous about driving again… /buries face in hands/  
> Updates will come more slowly now because of school, but I'll keep updating until this is finished!  
> No smut in this chapter (I know, I know; I suck big time) but I've thrown in a guest character c;

When Levi finally stirs from his sleep on Sunday morning, the sky is abnormally bright. Clear and blue, not a cloud in sight, the sun’s rays pierce through his curtains and fall directly on his face. He groans, turning over and pulling his blankets up under his chin. He’s still for a few more moments, eyes closed, almost afraid to glance at his clock. He allows himself a couple of deep breaths before blinking the sleep out of his eyes, adjusting to the brightness of his bedroom. He slips his hand under his pillow, fumbling around the twisted sheets to find his phone. His fingers brush against the cool screen, and he pulls it out, thumbing the home button. 9:50am.

Levi sits up with a jolt, his muscles suddenly awake and coiled. He stumbles from his bed and his ankle twists in his bedsheets, sending him falling to the floor with a heavy thud. He kicks free and swears under his breath, hauling himself off the floor and pulling up his boxers simultaneously. Wearing only one sock, he jogs into the hallway, straining his ears for any sound of his mother in the kitchen.

“Mom?”

No answer.

 _Probably grocery shopping_ , Levi thinks. He huffs and slips into the bathroom to get freshened up. He’s upset with his mother for not waking him up on time, even though he knows he shouldn’t be. She is caring and forever patient with Levi, standing firmly by his side every time he comes home with a bruised eye and a swollen lip, a sealed note from the principal clenched in his fist, explaining how he had gotten into yet another fight. It wasn’t his fault, really. He had never gotten along well with the kids in his school. They didn’t know much about his home life, but they could speculate enough. He lived alone with his mother in a house far too large for them, paid for by his father, mostly to keep their mouths shut. His father paid all the bills, the mortgage, everything. He deposited money into his mother’s bank account every Friday, leaving more than enough money for food and other expenses. Levi hadn’t seen him in nearly two years, but every month their statements came in, paid in full and on time. Levi couldn’t complain; it kept their bellies full and their house warm and lit. His classmates gossip wildly, offering up ideas like _drug lord_ or _hitman_. Levi didn’t know, or particularly care all that much about what his father was up to. He had decided years ago that anything that came out of his father’s mouth was neither of his concern nor his interest.

Levi checks the time again. 9:57am. Erwin should be here in three minutes.

He digs through his dresser, settling on a plain grey v-neck and dark wash jeans. He hops into the hallway on one leg, trying to tug a sock on his clammy foot. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he grabs his shoes from the hall closet and quickly shoves the first one on his foot, fixing the laces with fingers that trembled with hunger. Suddenly, his phone rings. He answers without sparing a glance at the number.

“I’m literally just putting my shoes on,” he says, his voice still a bit scratchy from sleep. “I’ll be out in like thirty seconds.”

“Levi?” The voice on the other line definitely isn’t Erwin’s.

“Uh… Yes?”

“This is Nile Dawk, calling from Street Smart Driving. How are you?”

“Fine…” Levi says cautiously, carefully lowering himself to sit on the bottom step of his staircase, one shoe in hand.

“Your instructor, Erwin, called in sick this morning.”

 “Sick.” Levi repeats, deadpanned. His face is creased with disbelief.

“Unfortunately,” continues Nile. “We’re offering you either a substitute instructor for today, or we can reschedule you with Erwin another time this week.”

Levi stills, quickly weighing the options in his head. Thinking of Erwin made his stomach clench uncomfortably. His burning curiosity from earlier in the week had died off into cold disquiet. Part of him didn’t even want Erwin as an instructor anymore. He even considered calling the school and cancelling all future lessons. What kind of pompous jerk fucks around with his students and then ‘calls in sick’ for their lesson? As Levi chews his bottom lip, he considers that maybe Erwin is giving him a strong hint. _I don’t want to see you anymore._ With his stomach turning, Levi decides that perhaps this was the proper way to go about distancing himself from his instructor. “I’ll take the substitute,” he decides.

“Okay.” There are sounds of papers shuffling on the other end. “I’ll be sending Hanji over to your house in about ten minutes. She’ll be in the driving school car.”

“Alright. Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome. Have a great lesson.”

Levi hangs up the phone with a sigh. He leans back on his staircase, the edges of each step digging painfully into his back. It’s still quiet in the house, save for his slow, even breaths. He chews on the fleshy skin of the inside of his cheek, running his tongue along the rough skin left from years’ worth of his nervous lip-biting habits. Pulling his tongue back and holding it between his teeth, Levi gets up from the stairs and decides to at least grab some breakfast before his substitute arrives.

* * *

 

Hanji pulls up in front of Levi’s house at around 10:30. She taps the horn, and Levi scowls.

“Impatient jerk,” he mutters under his breath as he steps outside, locking the door behind him. Despite the sunlight, the air is sharp and cool, numbing the tip of Levi’s nose. Hanji steps out of the car, smiling brightly. She’s got chestnut brown hair, pulled up into a messy bun, and dorky glasses with transitions lenses, darkened in the morning light, perched on her long nose. Levi cringes inwardly at the sight.

“Hey!” she calls. Her voice is terribly loud, but not piercing in the slightest. “Levi, right?”

“That’s me.”

“Excellent. Think fast!” Hanji tosses the keys over the car, and Levi quickly steps forward to catch them. She walks around the front of the car, giving the headlight a light tap with her boot on the way by. “Let’s get this party started!” she chirps as she slips into the passenger seat and slams the door.

“Fucking psycho…” Levi mutters to himself as he gets into the driver’s seat, adjusting the seat and steering wheel, as per his usual routine. Hanji immediately shoves a clipboard under his nose once his seatbelt is buckled.

“Sign here,” she says, jabbing a finger to the dotted line. Levi signs and Hanji snatches it back with a dainty “Thank-you!”

Levi pulls his glasses from his pocket and puts them on as Hanji begins to ramble.

“So, I was thinking we could do some country road driving, yeah? It’s good to practice, and the weather has been good the past couple of days so there won’t be any icy patches or snow on the ground. We should go south, then head northwest to get back into town. How does that sound?”

“Yeah,” Levi agrees blindly, coming out of his stupor. He shifts the car into drive and the poor old car wheezes in the cold as Levi takes it down the street. He flicks on his turn signal and pauses at the stop sign. Hanji checks off a box on the instructor sheet, and an unfamiliar emotion pools in the pit of Levi’s stomach.

* * *

 

The drive is mostly quiet. Hanji had set the radio to the “Top 40” station, and hummed off-key to every song that came on and laughed at every overplayed sound effect on the commercial breaks. It drove Levi mad, but he kept his composure as he drove down the long, empty stretch of road. Up ahead, there was a bulky tractor, taking up the entire lane and half of the shoulder. It trudged along, going only about 50km, its snow removal pieces bouncing dangerously as it rode over the bumps on the road. Levi slows the car down as they come up behind it.

“The lines are broken,” Hanji comments lightly, peering at the yellow paint on the road. “You can pass him if you’d like.”

“I can’t see around him,” Levi mutters, craning his neck.

“Just ease into the other lane. The way should be clear. If not, just pull back and wait for the cars to drive by.”

Levi carefully steers into the left lane. A dark car is speeding towards them, less than 50m away. Shocked, Levi jerks the car back into their lane, making Hanji’s head bounce painfully off the glass of the passenger side window. Her glasses slip down her face and she comments with a surprised “Oh!”

The car passes by, and Levi’s heart hammers dangerously in his chest.

“I’m okay here,” he wheezes. “We’ll just drive behind the tractor.”

“No, look!” Hanji says, adjusting her glasses and pointing out the windshield. The driver of the tractor is signaling that the way is clear, giving a quick wave of his hand.

Levi goes into the left lane again, and then floors the accelerator. The driving school car groans as they race past the tractor and glide safely into their lane once more. As the car slows, so does his heart.  He lets out a sharp breath, his shoulders slumping as the tension dissipates.

“See?” Hanji scribbles on her clipboard with a flourish. “Easy-peasy!”

Levi makes an annoyed sound of disagreement, but leaves it at that. Hanji begins humming again, drawing little flowers on the corner of the paper on her clipboard.

“Y’know,” she says, adjusting her stupid transitions glasses. “The way Erwin talks about you makes you seem a lot more… I don’t know. Firecracker-y.”

A lump immediately forms in Levi’s throat and he swallows hard, trying to force it down and out of his way. Hanji’s gaze is on him, waiting for a reply.

“He talks about me?” is all Levi can manage to say. Embarrassment warms his cheeks and wets his palms. He pointedly keeps his gaze on the road.

“Yes,” Hanji replies, somewhat dreamily as she leans back to think. “Rumor got around that you were a bit of a nutcase when you drove, and that you failed two previous driving exams.”

“There are rumors about me?” _Though it’s not like I’m not used to it_ , Levi thinks bitterly.

Hanji laughs. “The whole driving school knew about you. No one wanted to take you on, except Erwin.”

Silence follows. The gentle thrum of the winter tires on the rough pavement of the back roads vibrated the cabin, easing Levi’s nerves. He doesn’t speak, and neither does Hanji. She’s staring at him intensely, as if to study him.

“Stop staring,” Levi finally mutters, shifting uncomfortably.

“He’s a good teacher,” remarks Hanji, continuing the conversation as she turns to her clipboard. “He’s really determined to help you pass the driving test. Though he was pretty discouraged when I saw him after your first lesson.”

Levi almost smiles at the memory. “I probably scared the shit out of him.”

“Honestly, I think you did.”

At that, Levi laughs. He imagines Erwin, all done up in his cashmere sweaters and expensive slacks, shuffling into the driving school with a load of shit in his panties.

“He says you’re improving, though,” Hanji says, pushing her glasses higher up on her nose.

“Thank god.”

“Hey,” Hanji points. “Turn right at the stop sign down here.”

Levi follows her directions and slows down as they approach the three-way stop. He turns right, and is instantly met with the sun’s glare.

“Ugh,” Levi squints, pulling down his sun visor. Unfortunately, due to his height, it could only block off the sun from the top of his head. The light was almost blinding. “I can’t see.”

“Oh! What’s your prescription?” Hanji says, pulling off her glasses to reveal eccentric brown eyes.

Levi leans away from her. “Even if they were my prescription, I’m not wearing those shitty glasses.”

Hanji shrugs and puts them back on, then immediately opens up the glove compartment, drawing out a dusty pair of reflective knock-off aviators.

“We save these for occasions like this,” she states, wiping the lenses on her sleeve before offering them to Levi. He takes the sunglasses, grimacing as he tries to ignore the possibility of countless dirty teens that had previously worn them. He puts them on over his own, blinking as he can finally see the road.

“Spiffy. They’re becoming on you.”

Levi’s heart drops. Suddenly his mind is void of thoughts, replaced only by pictures and feelings and _Erwin._ “Don’t say that,” he says, quite unkindly.

“But it’s true,” Hanji argues. “You can keep them if you want.”

“No.”

The conversation dies after that, and doesn’t pick back up again until they are five minutes away from Levi’s house.

“Erwin’s fond of you,” Hanji says suddenly, startling Levi. He doesn’t reply. He keeps his lips pressed tightly together, trying to drown out the sound of his heart hammering loudly in his ears.

“He is a bit of a goody-two-shoes, though,” she muses, suddenly changing the topic, as if she had said something she shouldn’t have. “Comes to a full stop at every stop sign. Never goes over the speed limit. He doesn’t even drive fast through puddles. Says it _ruins his engine_ , or something.”

Levi lets her prattle on as she lists all the things he genuinely adores about Erwin. It makes his cheeks turn red and he presses down on the gas a little harder, aching to get home. Hanji keeps talking.

“He’s a bit big-headed. Really proud of the work he does. He has a terrible love life, though, so it all evens out.”

“I’m aware,” Levi mutters before he can stop himself. Hanji either doesn’t seem to notice, or chooses not to care. They pull up in front of Levi’s house, and Hanji pushes her glasses up to rest on the top of her head.

“So that’s that,” she says, writing out a few more things on her clipboard. “You’re not nearly as bad as people said you were. Must’ve been Erwin’s teaching, yeah?”

“You could say that.”

“I’ll have to congratulate him,” Hanji smirks, unbuckling her seatbelt. Levi scrambles to adjust the seat and clamber out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition. Before Hanji can get in the car, Levi stops her.

“Was he really sick today?” he blurts.

“Eh?” Hanji looks at him, a peculiar expression on her face. “Erwin? I’m assuming so. He’s not the kind of guy to just skip out on work. He’s got a giant pole up his ass from all those damned law electives he took in university, so he wouldn’t. _Couldn’t_ ,” she adds with finality, a smile toying at her lips.

“Okay,” Levi nods. “That’s all I needed to know.”

“Alright!” Hanji drops her glasses back down on her face, flashing a grin in Levi’s direction before hopping into the car. As he walks up the driveway, Levi hears her honk before driving off.

* * *

 

Stepping into the warmth of his house, Levi decides that maybe keeping Erwin as an instructor wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Levi you big softie. Erwin is genuinely nursing a cold, but he should be back for the next chapter.  
> I also realized that this chapter pushed me over 10,000 words. This is the longest thing I've ever written… Wow.  
> You guys have been so patient and supportive with this fic, so thank you! <3


	6. The Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the last few weeks of lessons, because driving can only get so interesting, and also because I want them to frick frack already. Don't worry, there's still some fluff and a bit of smut in this one.  
> I've also edited the date of the first lesson to be a bit earlier (late October rather than early November) to fit the timeline better. I probably still screwed up the dates somehow (there's supposed to be eight weeks of lessons) but I don't think it matters too much!  
> Chapter names have been changed as well. They're all kickass 70s/80s rock songs now aw yeah.

Levi decides against having breakfast on the morning of his lesson. He had slept barely three hours the night before. His stomach was doing backflips, and his nerves made his hands tremble. The last thing he wanted was to puke in the middle of his lesson. He sits at the bottom of his staircase with a glass of water, staring out the glass windows beside the door, waiting. He takes a few sips, though it didn’t quell the dryness in his mouth. He was chewing on his lips again, a habit that he had yet to break. It wasn’t until he pulled a particularly large piece of skin from his bottom lip that he cursed, feeling the stinging as blood began to blossom. He licks it off quickly, holding his tongue against his lip to try and stop the bleeding before Erwin showed up.

When the ugly car rolls up in front of his house, Levi downs the last of his water, setting the cup on the floor. He shivers when he steps outside, thought it wasn’t from the cold. The hardened snow beneath his feet crunches as he walks towards the car. Erwin still hasn’t gotten out.

Levi opens the passenger door and awkwardly gets in. Erwin looks haggard; sporting dark circles beneath his eyes, and a 5 o’clock shadow dusted across his face. Instead of his regular formal attire, he’s wearing a grey hoodie and dark wash jeans. He also shows no indication that he’ll be moving from his stoic position on the driver’s side anytime soon. The radio isn’t on, making the silence between them almost painful. Levi wrings his hands together, waiting.

“We need to talk,” Erwin says finally.

“About what?” Levi asks, feigning a lack of understanding.

“That private lesson we had,” Erwin replies. He glances at Levi to gauge his reaction. The teen stays silent, maintaining his composure as butterflies swirl dangerously fast through his stomach. The blonde sighs. “I’ll drive while we talk.”

Levi leans back in the seat, buckling his seatbelt as Erwin takes them out of the neighborhood. He knew that Erwin was going to want to talk to him as soon as that private lesson ended, and he had been dreading this conversation ever since. Last week’s encounter with Hanji had certainly eased his mood a little bit, but one look at Erwin’s gauntness made him worry all over again.

“What’s going through you head?” Erwin asks once they’ve made it into traffic.

“Nothing.” Levi feels Erwin’s stare boring through the side of his head, digging for answers. Levi rolls his eyes and pops the question. “Why’d you stop me?” he asks, poking a finger through a hole on the front of his jeans, avoiding eye contact. “On Wednesday.”

“Why do you think I did?”

Levi sighs. “God. I considered a lot of things. Maybe you’re a pedophile?”

“Definitely not.”

“Are you a succubus?”

Erwin makes a weird noise and Levi looks up, catching his expression halfway between disgusted and amused. “No. And just so you know,” he adds, “a succubus is female. Incubus is male.” Levi grumbles as Erwin continues. “Is that really all you came up with?”

“Well, no. I also thought maybe you had an STD or something…”

“Oh, god,” Erwin chokes. “No, no… Good grief, no.”

“What else am I supposed to think?” replies Levi. “You sucked me off but you wouldn’t let me return the favour.”

“That’s just it though,” Erwin says. “It wasn’t supposed to be any sort of favour.”

“Then I won’t think of it that way,” Levi answers simply. “It’s just a blowjob.”

The car pulls up to a red light. Erwin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose, biting his tongue. _It’s just a blowjob_ , Levi’s voice echoes in his head. _It’s just a stop sign. It’s just a U-turn. It’s just 5km over the speed limit._ It seemed Levi had no issues pushing boundaries and stepping over limits, which is exactly what Erwin had feared this whole time. His self-control was wavering.

“You’re underage,” he says finally, the words hanging heavy in the air.

The teen scoffs. “Seventeen is hardly underage. Besides, isn’t the age of consent like, sixteen?“

“It is,” Erwin begins, and his tone suggests that there are some exceptions to the rule. He accelerates as the light changes. “But I’m in a position of authority with you.”

“What does that mean?” Levi mutters as he lets his head slip into his hands, rubbing away at the frustration behind his eyes. Serious conversations drained him of energy. “Just cause you’re older?”

“Not quite.”

“Then what?” Levi sits up and stares daggers at Erwin,

“The age of consent is sixteen,” the blond begins, and Levi feels his blood begin to boil as Erwin speaks slowly and deliberately, as if talking to a child. Levi aims a swift punch to Erwin’s shoulder, knocking his focus.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m stupid,” he grumbles, pulling his hand back. “Cut to the chase.”

Erwin adjusts his grip on the steering wheel. “This age of consent does not apply to sexual relationships you have with teachers, coaches, doctors, etcetera. Anyone you’re dependent on.”

“I’m not dependent on you,” Levi asserts. “And does a driving instructor really count as a teacher?”

“You’re walking a thin line,” warns Erwin, his voice low. “Anyway, if you want to fuck one of your teachers, you need to wait till you’re eighteen.”

“Who the fuck made up that rule?”

Erwin shrugs, and Levi huffs angrily.

“What if I consent?” he offers. “I’ll sign a paper, or something.”

“It doesn’t work that way,” the blond says tightly, seeming frustrated. “I’ve already crossed the line and broken the law with you. I’m not risking it again.”

“Wait,” Levi begins. “We weren’t on lesson hours, right? So technically, I wasn’t with my instructor.”

Erwin scratches at the stubble on his chin. He thinks for a moment, but doesn’t seem convinced. “Our lesson that evening could’ve easily passed for just hanging out or going for a drive. But that still doesn’t take away the fact that I am legally your teacher. It says so on all the driving school documents. It’d be like having sex with your math teacher after class.” He ignores the grimace on Levi’s face as he continues. “They will always be your teacher, whether it’s during school hours or not.”

“Stop making me feel gross,” Levi complains, squirming in his seat at the thought of his old, bulbous math teacher breathing down his neck.

“You’re being unreasonable,” Erwin quips. “You don’t think I want this as much as you do?”

Levi drops his head, chagrin burning his cheeks. He mutters something under his breath, but Erwin doesn’t hear it.

“Trust me, I fucking want it,” Erwin says, and tingles race down Levi’s torso and settle in his groin. A moan bubbles in the back of his throat and threatens to break past his lips. “But for now, I can’t do it legally.”

Levi doesn’t need to ask what _it_ means. He thinks for a minute, watching the cars drive by as they wait at another red light. Suddenly, he straightens up. “Eighteen is the age of consent, you said? I’m turning eighteen this month.”

The blond glances to him, his eyes wide. “What day?” he demands.

“The 25th. Christmas.”

In the bright morning light, Levi can see all the minute details of Erwin’s face suddenly change. His pupils are blown wide and intimidating, and the taut skin on his neck is jumping from the racing of his pulse. His skin is flushed pink beneath the mess of stubble along his jaw. He wets his lips as he turns to Levi.

“Can you wait that long?” he asks.

Levi meets Erwin’s gaze, the corners of his eyes creasing with doubt. “Can you?”

There is a long pause where neither of them speak, they just stare and absorb each other’s facial changes; the dark lips, the flushed cheeks, the wide pupils. Erwin lets out a shaky breath and turns away from Levi, just as the light turns green and a car behind them honks their horn impatiently.

“This is gonna be rough,” Erwin admits.

“I’ll reward you if you make it through without grabbing at my dick again.”

Erwin groans, a smile toying at his lips as he runs a hand through his hair. Despite looking like shit, he looks younger and more carefree than Levi had seen him in weeks. Maybe it was the haphazard way he dressed that morning, or the 5 o’clock shadow on his jaw. Or maybe it was the fact that Levi could see the relationship of ‘teacher and student’ was beginning to falter into something else.

Erwin turns on the radio, flicking to the classic rock station.

“Fuck yes,” Levi says instantly, turning the volume dial. “I love The Clash.”

“Don’t get comfortable,” laughs Erwin. “As soon as I find a decent parking lot, you’re gonna practice.”

“No problem. I’m a great driver,” Levi boasts, leaning back and lacing his fingers together behind his head. “Hanji said so.”

“Hanji? You met her?”

“Mhmm,” Levi affirms. “She did my lesson last week when you were sick.”

Erwin looks worried. “She didn’t scare you off or anything, did she?”

“Nope.” Taking notice of Erwin’s distress, Levi continues nonchalantly. “She talked about you, though. Said you have a pole up your ass and that your love life sucks.”

Levi expects Erwin to laugh, but instead his mouth settles into a grim line. “Always the charmer,” he mutters, turning into the parking lot of a craft store. He pulls into an open space at the back of the lot and unbuckles his seatbelt. “Alright, get out of the car you little shit,” he says playfully. “Start parking.”

Just like Hanji had said, Levi was improving. He was able to slide completely into a spot without hitting any curbs or any cars. Occasionally he would have to pull out and straighten the car a bit, but other than that, his skill was near perfect. Erwin seemed pleasantly surprised, especially when Levi nailed the parallel parking on the first try. The mood had greatly improved as Levi showed off his skills. For fifteen minutes, Erwin would point to a new location in the lot, and Levi would take the car over and park flawlessly. He couldn’t keep the smug grin off his face when he backed in between two cars, perfectly centered between the lines.

“Well,” Erwin said, once Levi shifts into park. “I have nothing to say. You’re basically a parking pro now.”

“Told you so.”

Erwin laughs. “We’ll just go cruising for the last twenty minutes of the lesson. I’ll let you pick where we go.”

Levi _loves_ being in control. He pulls out of the parking lot and turns the opposite way that they came, drifting easily into traffic. He recognizes a few street names, but drives right by them. He turns up the volume on the radio, tapping the wheel to the beat of Steve Miller Band. Beside him, Erwin starts singing along quietly.

“ _I’m a joker, I’m a smoker, I’m a midnight toker...”_

When Levi turns to him, he sees the blond staring absentmindedly out the window, twirling his phone in between his hands. “ _I sure don’t want to hurt no one…”_

The teen doesn’t interrupt him. Slowly, Erwin’s voice gets louder. His voice is actually quite good, and a few of the longer notes send shivers down Levi’s spine.

“ _You’re the cutest thing that I ever did see. I really love your peaches; wanna shake your tree.”_

Levi joins in for the next line. “ _Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time,”_ Erwin looks to him, and they’re both smiling. “ _Oooh-eee baby, I’ll sure show you a good time.”_

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi can see Erwin dancing, his movements slow and clumsy, his shoulders rolling as he rocks his torso back and forth. When they pull up to a red light, Levi lets go of the steering wheel to join in, pointing to Erwin they sing together.

“ _People keep talking about me baby. They say I’m doin’ you wrong.”_

_“Well don’t you worry, don’t you worry, no don’t you worry, mama. Cause I’m right here at home.”_

A honk from behind startles Levi, alerting him of the green light above them. He fumbles for the steering wheel, flooring the accelerator as Erwin’s laugh bellows in the cabin of the car. Levi finds himself laughing along as well, though his face is red with embarrassment. The song ends and Erwin reaches to turn the volume down once the radio host’s voice comes on.

“Have you thought about booking your driving exam yet?” Erwin asks.

 _Oh, shit._ “Yeah, a bit,” Levi lies. “I just haven’t really picked a date yet.”

“You should go before Christmas. The driving school closes on the 23rd and isn’t open again until after New Years.”

“I could probably wait until the new year,” the teen muses, switching lanes. “A bit more practice couldn’t hurt.”

“Levi,” Erwin begins, a bit sternly. “It’s been weeks worth of lessons. As your instructor, I’m telling you: you’re ready.”

“I’d just like a bit more preparation,” the teen replies. “I’ll talk to my mom about booking more lessons.”

“I personally think it’d be a waste of money,” says Erwin. “You’d be better off using that money for your test.”

Levi puts on the best puppy-dog-face he could muster. “What if I fail again?”

“You won’t,” assures Erwin. “Driving is like second nature to you now. Besides, you haven’t broken the law for quite some time now.”

“I just… don’t feel ready yet.”

“You aren’t just saying that to get more time with me, are you?” Erwin asks sarcastically, though the look on Levi’s face tells him he’s hit the nail on the head. “Ah, that’s sort of sweet,” he gleams, his voice pleasant.

“Shut up,” Levi mutters. “Oh my god, don’t you dare say another word.”

“Wouldn’t it be nice to finally get your license?” Erwin says, trying to change the subject. “It’s so much faster than public transportation. You could drive to school, if you wanted to. Also, lunch becomes a whole lot faster when you can use the drive-thru.”

“You make good points, Smith.” Levi turns down a new street, taking them through a neighborhood he has never seen before. “I have one question though.”

“Go ahead.”

“Can I take the test with you?”

“Unfortunately,” Erwin begins, and Levi’s heart sinks. “I’m not allowed to test my students. There’s too much of a bias.”

“Well, shit. Now I’m really gonna fail.”

Erwin laughs, slightly amused by the amount of doubt Levi had in his own abilities. “I’ll drive you to the test, if you want. Just for a bit of extra encouragement.”

“That’d be great,” Levi blushes, his eyes prickling just a bit. He doesn’t admit to Erwin that he was going to ask for a drive anyway.

The lesson ends as it always does. Levi pulls up in front of his house and parks the car. He adjusts the seat and steering wheel for Erwin. He unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door, but before he can step outside, Erwin’s hand falls firmly on his arm, stopping him in his place. Levi’s heart hammers.

“I forgot the instruction sheet,” Erwin says, stumbling over his words. “Can you just sign it quickly?”

“Yeah, of course,” replies Levi, his pulse slowing. He signs the blank sheet, handing the clipboard back to Erwin. He takes it with a frown, staring down at the empty boxes.

“I’ve got a lot to fill out. Damn.”

Levi offers him a sympathetic smile. “Good luck. Same time next week?”

“Absolutely.”

 

 

-Later that week-

 

Levi called the driving school in the middle of the week. He was secretly hoping that Erwin would be the one to answer, and was mildly disappointed when he was met with the voice of a woman.

“Hello, this is Street Smart Driving, how can I help you today?”

“I’d like to book my driving exam.”

“Of course. Have you completed all your lesson hours?”

“Er… No, not yet.”

“Name please?”

Levi gives her all the information she needs. He can hear the keys of a keyboard clicking in the background as he waits.

“Okay, it says here that your last lesson is on the 15th. Would you like to book an exam during the week or on the weekend?”

“Weekend, preferably.”

More keyboard clicks. “We are pretty full for the 21st, but we could put you in for the 22nd. It’s also a Sunday.”

“That sounds great.”

“I’ve noticed all your lessons have been at 10am,” the lady begins. “Would you like that time slot?”

“Sure.”

The woman goes over the details of the driving exam. No showing up intoxicated, no passengers allowed during the exam, etcetera. Levi almost laughs at some of the rules, but politely thanks her for her time and hangs up the phone, his hands shaking. His driving exam was booked. This is his chance to finally get his license.

About an hour after hanging up the phone, while flipping his grilled cheese, he realizes he hadn’t told Erwin about the exam. His mom had started taking late-night Saturday shifts at the hospital, so he still needed a drive in the morning.

He picks up his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he reached Erwin. He considered calling, but opted for a text instead.

_I booked my driving exam. It’ll be on the 22 nd at 10am._

He puts his phone in his pocket and turns back to the stove. He slides the toasted sandwich onto a plate and sets it on the table. He retrieves ketchup and milk from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard. His phone buzzes as he’s squirting a generous amount of ketchup onto his plate. He unlocks his phone to read the reply.

_I’m free that morning. Still want a drive?_

Levi takes a few bites of his food, letting the phone sit on the table. He waits a few minutes before replying. Can’t seem too desperate, right?

 _Sure,_ he replies.

Perfect.

His phone buzzes less than a minute after his message sends. He peers down at the lit-up screen.

_I’ll pick you up at 9:30 :)_

A smiley. Erwin sent him a smiley. Levi’s lips turn into an embarrassed yet flattered grin as he clears his dishes. At first, he decides not to reply, though Levi could only wait about ten minutes before he admits defeat, typing out a quick message.

_Can’t wait :)_

Not too boring, yet not too cheeky. It was the perfect text in Levi’s mind. He was feeling quite good about himself, until Erwin replied about five minutes later.

_Me neither ;)_

Well, shit.

 

 

-Levi's Last Lesson-

 

Sunday. When his alarm goes off in the morning, Levi considers that maybe he hates it even more than Monday. The only thing that makes it easier getting up at 9am is knowing that Erwin will be picking him up in less than an hour, looking perfect and handsome, just like he always does.

Levi showers, shaves, and even puts on a spritz of the cologne his mother bought him over a year ago. He combs his hair and puts on a clean pair of jeans. He swaps his typical hoodie for a black argyle sweater. He does, however, still plan on wearing his Converse. It would take a whole deal of convincing before Levi puts on a pair of dress shoes.

He steps outside, making sure his jacket was unzipped so Erwin could see his outfit. When he meets Erwin at the driving school car, the blond looks him up and down, his eyebrows raised.

“What’s the occasion?” he asks, handing over the keys.

“It’s our last lesson,” Levi shrugs. “Figured it was sort of special.”

“You should’ve saved the nice sweater for when you pass your exam,” Erwin laughs, opening his door. “Hurry up, it’s damn cold outside.”

Aside from the clipboard and the instruction sheet, the lesson felt more like hanging out than anything. Erwin simply let Levi cruise around wherever he wanted, only given him commands when he got lost and needed to be guided back into an area he knew.

“Wanna get coffee?” Erwin asks.

“I don’t drink coffee,” Levi replies lamely, suddenly feeling the age gap between them.

“Good,” Erwin says. “It’s a bad habit to get into when you’re young. We’ll get hot chocolate instead.”

“Uh, sure.” Levi spots a fast-food breakfast chain restaurant up ahead. He quickly switches lanes then turns in towards the parking lot.

“Take the drive-thru,” Erwin instructs before Levi could park the vehicle.

“I don’t have any money.”

“It’s fine,” Erwin replies, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. “It’s good practice. Might as well learn while I’m here, right?”

Levi mutters grumpily, turning towards the drive-thru as Erwin picks through his wallet for change. He rolls the window down as he approaches the speaker box, realizing with a jolt in his stomach that he was quite far away from it.

“You’re a little far,” Erwin says lightly, peering out the window.

“Shut up,” Levi hisses, mentally preparing himself to order. As the speaker crackles to life and the voice asks them for their order, Levi blanches.

“Uh,” he turns to Erwin. “What did we say we were gonna get?”

Erwin laughs as he leans past Levi. “Two medium hot chocolates,” he calls, and then turns to Levi. “You like chocolate dipped? And two chocolate dipped donuts,” he adds when the teen nods. He sits back into his seat as the voice gives them their total and instructs them to pull up to the window.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Erwin encourages. “Just remember to pull up a bit closer at the window, otherwise you won’t be able to reach the food.”

Levi nods, turning the steering wheel just a bit. He rolls gently through the drive-thru, parking once he’s reached the window. A teen slides open the glass.

“$3.25, please.”

Erwin hands a $5 bill to Levi, who then passes it on. The teen disappears for a few seconds, returning with Erwin’s change and two brown paper bags.

“Here are the donuts,” he says lazily as Levi takes them. “I’ll be back with the drinks.”

Erwin pockets the change and takes his bag from Levi, wasting no time in opening it up and taking a monster bite of his donut. “I missed breakfast,” he explains with a full mouth as Levi looks at him disgustedly.

“Here are your drinks.”

Levi turns around, taking the hot chocolate with a quick “Thank you”, setting them into the cup holders as Erwin scarfs down his donut. He pulls away from the drive-thru, wondering if Erwin is nothing but a big dumb kid trapped in the body of a hot older man. It puts butterflies in his stomach and makes his heart flutter pleasantly. When Erwin finishes his donut, he holds his sticky fingers out in front of him, twisting around in his seat, searching around him.

“Levi,” he begins. “Open the glove compartment for me, please.”

Levi reaches over and pops it open. A pair of sunglasses bounces out and hits the floor by Erwin’s feet. He peers inside the glove compartment, and then groans.

“Shit,” he wipes a bit of chocolate icing off the corner of his mouth. “We don’t have any napkins."

A sudden idea strikes Levi. Holding the steering wheel carefully with his left hand, he takes one of Erwin’s wrists in his right hand, pulling it towards his mouth. He slips one of Erwin’s sticky digits into his mouth, sucking at the sweet icing stuck to his finger.

Erwin hisses as Levi sucks. He lets his tongue drag sensually against his finger, feeling the ridges of his fingerprint against his taste buds. Once clean, he lets the finger go. His mouth barely has time to be empty before Erwin is easing another finger in, coaxing Levi to lick.

“Ungh,” Erwin groans, his finger curling in Levi’s mouth. “Holy shit.”

With Erwin’s compliance, Levi is able to let go of the blond’s wrist to hold on the steering wheel with both hands. Erwin’s breath is loud and heavy, and his finger is stroking a ‘come hither’ motion against the top of Levi’s mouth. The teen squirms, pushing the finger out of his mouth.

“That tickles,” he grumbles. Erwin laughs, leaning closer to Levi.

“I’ll be gentle,” he murmurs, and now it’s Levi’s turn to groan.

“How big is your boner right now?” the teen asks, but Erwin doesn’t reply as slips a finger into Levi’s mouth to shut him up. Levi bites down hard on the blond’s finger, and he gasps in pain.

“You’d better not bite like that when you’re sucking my cock,” he warns, and the moan that rips through Levi’s throat is probably the most embarrassing sound he’s ever heard. His jeans are tightening around his crotch, and he can feel his hips fighting against the seatbelt, aching to be touched. Erwin pulls his hand away from Levi’s mouth and replaces it with his other hand, yet to be cleaned. He pushes three fingers into Levi’s mouth, who coughs in surprise.

“You can take it,” Erwin urges gently. “Come on, open up.”

“People are gonna see,” Levi mumbles around Erwin’s digits, turning onto a neighborhood road to get away from the busy traffic.

“Keep going straight,” Erwin replies, curling his fingers. “You can pull over further down this road if you need to.”

Levi, stubborn as always, refuses to pull over. He takes Erwin’s fingers, sucking loudly. The blond is groaning beside him. Through the corner of his eye, Levi sees him palming the front of his pants with his free hand.

“Holmy shpit,” he mumbles. Erwin pushes his fingers further into Levi’s mouth, and he gags loudly as they reach the back of his throat, stretching his lips open.

“Sorry,” the blond says quickly, drawing his hand away. A long trail of spit connects the tip of his middle finger with Levi’s mouth. It snaps, and falls to rest of the teen’s chin. He makes a disgusted noise and wipes it away.

“I’ll clean the rest,” Erwin says, raising his last two fingers to his mouth. Levi keeps stealing glances in his direction as Erwin takes his own digits into his mouth, pulling them out slowly between his pursed lips, and then pushing them in quickly. Levi is vaguely aware of his own panting as he desperately tries to keep the car straight. Erwin gives one long, final lick to his fingers before letting his hand fall to his pants, wiping off the excess saliva. The bulge in the front of his pants is threatening to split the seams.

“So road head is a no, then?” Erwin teases lightly, reaching over to take the wheel and guide them back into their lane as Levi continues to stare, his mouth open. Levi swallows hard, gripping the wheel and turning to the road. “I’d hate to break your focus,” Erwin adds.

“Which way takes us back to my place?” Levi asks stiffly, ignoring what his instructor had said.

“Turn right up here,” Erwin answers, taking his hot chocolate in one hand while the other rests on the front of his jeans. “Straight for about 5km, and then another right.  You should know where we are by then.”

Levi turns the volume up on the radio, hoping the rhythm of AC/DC would slow the racing of his pulse and calm the tightness in his jeans. There’s a hard lump at the base of his throat, aching slightly with desperate need. Erwin sips his hot chocolate pleasantly, his foot tapping along to the music, completely ignorant of the fact that Levi is still horribly aroused.

 _Stupid hormones_ , Levi thinks bitterly. When Erwin started sucking his own fingers, he swears he almost came in his pants. The teen shakes his head quickly, trying to clear his thoughts and focus on the road. But the tingles kept racing down his body, numbing his fingers and toes.

His body visibly relaxes once he pulls in front of the house. He stumbles out of the car without adjusting the seat and steering wheel, opting to adjust the front of his pants once he's standing beside the vehicle.

“Having trouble?” Erwin asks from the other side of the car.

“Shut up,” Levi mumbles, walking past him and up towards his house.

“I’ll pick you up next week,” Erwin calls. “Have a good wank!”

Levi lifts his hand without turning around, flashing Erwin the middle finger. He hears the blonde laugh, and call up to him again.

"You forgot your hot chocolate!"

As much as Levi wanted to leave it in the car, he needed to be polite. Turning on his heel, he stalks back to the car. Erwin is leaning against it, holding the hot chocolate in one hand and the donut bag in the other. His eyes flit downwards, checking out the front of Levi's pants. He looks back up, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Say one word," Levi warns, taking his food. "Say one fucking word, Erwin, and you're toast."

"Like I said," he replies. "Have a good wank."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy long chapter, Batman! This one was almost half the length of my entire fic so far.  
> Consider it a big fat thank you for being such awesome readers! <3  
> PS: don't forget, I'm tracking "driving school au". I'll be creepin' the tag. /disappears into the shadows


	7. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long overdue. I used 3-4 different documents while writing this, so if you see any mistakes or if anything seems off, just let me know. And in case you haven't seen the updated tags yet, uh…  
> You're in for a treat~  
> (( I also know nothing about HTML I can't make this link shorter but here is some AWESOME fan art that I used for inspiration for this chapter. Hint hint. http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/74228738557/illustration-of-road-rage-fanfiction-by-kylvit ))

\--Exam Day--

 

Once again, Levi skips breakfast. It’s become a common occurrence ever since Erwin became his instructor, and the multitude of butterflies in his stomach just never seemed to stop fluttering long enough for him to eat a decent meal. He had woken up just before 7:30am that morning, and spent the better part of two hours pacing anxiously around his house as he waited for his exam. His mother had texted him a cheery ‘Good luck sweetie!’ at around 9:00, which did absolutely nothing to ease his nerves, though he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. She wasn’t finished work until 10am, and by that point Levi would already be in the driving school car.

-

With less than an hour to go until his exam, Levi is vigorously cleaning his glasses, trying to scrub away every last smudge.

-

At 9:15, he puts on his jacket and ties his shoes, tucking the laces to make sure they don't come undone or get tangled in the middle of his exam. Can't be too careful, right?

-

Five minutes before Erwin arrives, Levi has finished counting every plank in the hardwood flooring of his living room. Laying flat on the floor, he wonders if he has serious issues.

-

And finally, at 9:30, Levi is stumbling into the blue Mazda in front of his house.

"Are you ready?" Erwin asks, carefully eyeing the teen's pallor.

Levi sighs. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

 

Levi is sitting on a cheap plastic chair in the driving school lobby, fidgeting impatiently. Erwin is sitting beside him, looking very dad-like as he adjusts his reading glasses, flipping through an old fashion magazine from about four years ago. Levi is wearing his own glasses as well, though he doesn’t touch them. He spent ten minutes carefully cleaning them to ensure he had perfect visibility, and he wasn’t about to put grubby fingerprints all over the lenses. One of Levi’s hands is resting gently against his mouth, fingers trembling. The other arm wrapped tightly around his midsection, trying to subdue the queasiness in his stomach. Erwin suddenly rests his hand against Levi’s knee, trying to stop the incessant bouncing of his leg.

“Relax,” he says, holding the magazine in his other hand. “You’ve done this twice before.”

Levi shoves Erwin’s hand away, and then slouches back into his chair, crossing his arms. He doesn’t dare speak, fearing that he might puke should he open his mouth. The blond sighs and returns his attention to the magazine, lingering on a page about hair-care.

They sit like this for ten more minutes, watching students and teachers come in and out of the lobby doors. Some are here for lessons, some are here to write their learner’s exam, and some are coming in with wide grins and a license form in their hands. So far, Levi hasn’t seen anyone angry or crying, which leads him to believe that today is a good passing day. The examiners must be in high spirits due to Christmas.

“I’ll be right back,” Erwin says, closing the magazine and tossing it on the coffee table. He stalks off to the front counter and leans across it, striking up a conversation with the pretty blonde secretary. Levi feels oddly jealous and possessive as he watches Erwin work his charm. He’s too far away to hear what they’re saying, but Levi convinces himself it’s nothing but friendly colleague chatter. Erwin’s smoky laugh echoes in the lobby, masked by the secretary’s annoying titter. The teen is staring straight at Erwin, but his focus is only on his coworker. Clearly, Levi wasn’t interesting enough for him. But he had a damned good reason for it; he had to be mentally prepared for his exam, and looking at Erwin just made him horny. Levi glances downwards to check out his ass. It looked phenomenal in his grey slacks, the small back pockets stretched tight over –

“Levi?”

The teen jerks his head to the sound of the voice and spots the examiner standing in the lobby, looking across the anxious faces for his student. Levi shakily gets to his feet, and the examiner turns in his direction, smiling widely.

“Excellent!” he says, extending an arm out towards the doors. “The car’s just outside.”

Levi looks over his shoulder. Erwin is smiling at him, glasses pushed up to rest on top of his head. He flashes a quick thumbs-up. Levi tries to smile back, but he assumes that with his nervousness it must’ve looked more like an unpleasant scowl.

“Just beside the building,” the examiner chirps, turning right once they step outside, into the bitter cold. “Bit chilly today, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Levi agrees, his throat dry. The sidewalk is littered with salt, and it crunches nauseatingly beneath their feet. As they turn the corner, Levi spots the same shitty old car parked across from the side door of the driving school, and his stomach lurches. Oh god, I’m not ready for this.

Levi and his examiner get into the car, which is still a bit warm from its previous use. The teen adjusts his mirrors and his seat, signs the examination form, and is handed the keys.

“I’m ready when you are,” the examiner says, giving Levi the green light to begin the test. He takes one long, steady breath, sparing his last few seconds to think of Erwin waiting for him at the finish line. A small smile graces his lips as he starts the car and begins his third driving exam.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Erwin is back in his lobby seat, leafing through another beauty magazine, when Levi bursts through the driving school’s front door with disheveled hair and glasses slightly askew. Erwin can see beads of sweat dotting his eyebrows as he turns and meets his gaze. Everyone in the building is staring at him. Maintaining eye contact, Levi carefully lifts his hand, holding out a white sheet of paper, clenched tightly in his fingers. Erwin spots the paper and grins.

“I passed,” Levi says weakly, and the sheer frenzy of the situation finally hits him. He looks to the paper, and back to Erwin. “I passed,” he repeats, and for a moment he sways on his feet, looking like he might pass out. He takes a few shaky steps towards Erwin, who stands and pulls him in for a tight, but unfortunately brief hug. When he lets go, Levi is beaming. Erwin had seen him smile before, but nothing like this. It lit up his entire face, revealing a single dimple on his left cheek that Erwin didn’t know existed until now. His heart flutters as Levi’s grin subsides, and he lifts up his examination sheet to get a better look.

“He said I did great,” Levi explains, bringing Erwin out of his daydreaming. “The only issue was that I was driving too slow, and I didn’t put on the E-brake when I did my parallel parking, which – by the way, is total bullshit. We weren’t even on a hill.”

“Hold on. He said you were driving too slow?” Erwin starts to laugh. “Are you sure the speedometer wasn’t broken?”

“Ha ha,” Levi says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Very funny. I was too nervous to go any faster.”

“So are you cured of your road rage?” Erwin pokes lightly.

“Yeah, right. I dropped the F-bomb maybe once or twice during the test,” Levi explains, trying to subside a grin. “Luckily, swearing has no impact on driving abilities.”

“And now you’ve got a paper to show for those skills,” Erwin beams, leading the way towards the front counter. They meet the blonde secretary, and Levi immediately notices the glimmer of a wedding band on her left ring finger as she reaches to take his paper. It makes him feel just a little bit better about Erwin talking with her.

“I’ll take the evaluation sheet and print out your temporary license,” she says, all smiles and perfect white teeth.

Levi mulls over the word in his head. License. He turns to face Erwin, his mouth agape.

“Would you look at that,” Erwin says smugly. “You’re a licensed driver.”

“Well, fuck me,” Levi breathes, leaning heavily on the counter, his legs still unsteady. Once the secretary gets up from her chair to retrieve something from the printer, Erwin leans down, his breath hot against Levi’s ear.

“Not yet,” he promises, straightening himself up as the woman returns with Levi’s license.

“This is your temporary,” she explains, handing over an envelope-sized yellow sheet, completely oblivious to Levi’s glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. “Your official license should arrive in the mail in about two weeks.”

“Thanks,” Levi croaks, quickly clearing his throat as he takes the paper. He looks down at it again, cradling it gently as if it might vanish at any moment.

“Shall we?” Erwin asks, making his way towards the front doors, pulling his car keys from his coat pocket.

“Yeah,” replies Levi, still staring at his license. “Yeah.”

Once out in the cold, Levi’s pace quickens to match Erwin’s as they stride towards the Mazda. Levi slips into the passenger seat, immediately turning on his seat warmer once the car comes to life. He turns the license over in his hands, once, twice, three times, before finally setting it down gently on his lap.

“I’m proud of you,” Erwin says, a small grin toying at his lips.

The teen returns a weak smile, still trembling slightly from all the adrenaline. “I didn’t really think I was gonna fail,” he admits. “Out of all three tests I took, this one felt best.”

“That’s good. Practice makes perfect.”

“Especially with you,” Levi adds quietly. “I owe a lot to you. Thanks for not giving up on me.”

Erwin feels his throat tighten. He blinks away at the prickling in his eyes, focusing hard on the road in front of him. That was the last thing he would ever expect to come out of Levi’s mouth. What started off as just another student had somehow become something much more to Erwin.

“Just, wow…” Levi says, and he rubs at his face with his right hand, trying to figure out how to explain his emotions. At a loss for words, he falls silent.

“Levi –“ Erwin begins. “I know I’ve said it already, but I am really proud of you. And…” he hesitates. Levi turns to him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. It’s now or never. “And I know lessons are over, but I’d still like to see you.”

“Really?” asks Levi. “Like, hanging out?”

“You could say that.”

“Okay,” Levi says, smiling so hard it feels like his face might split it two. Erwin is wearing a matching smile as they sit the rest of the drive to Levi’s house listening to The Ramones.

* * *

 

When they pull up to Levi’s house, Erwin parks the car and rests a hand on the teen’s leg. Levi’s skin burns under the touch.

“You know what else this means?” Erwin says lightly, though there is a hint of lust in his voice as his fingers drift over to touch Levi’s license. “I’m not your teacher anymore.”

Levi sighs, his eyes fluttering shut. Just as he reaches for Erwin’s hand, he pulls it away.

“Ah,” he laughs, holding the steering wheel lightly. “But your birthday isn’t for another three days.”

“Does it matter?” Levi says, trying his best at a sultry voice. “Since you’re not my teacher, the age of consent is 16, right?”

“I know,” Erwin says, and his hand creeps up to Levi’s shoulder, brushing along his collarbone to rest against the back of his neck. “But I’d still like to wait a bit longer.”

“How much longer?” Levi breathes as Erwin’s touch sends shivers down his spine.

“I want to get to know the rest of your body first,” the blond murmurs. His touch is feather-light, and as innocent as he could possibly make it. “I feel bad that I kissed in between your thighs before I even kissed here –“ his fingers reach up to Levi’s mouth, brushing gently against his bottom lip. The teen exhales shakily, his breath hot against the pad of Erwin’s thumb.

“Kiss me now, then,” Levi says, his voice hardly louder than a whisper. His head is spinning, and all he can see is the clear blues of Erwin’s eyes, only inches from his. His words come out rushed and jumbled. “Kiss me, you dumbass.”

Erwin’s hand slides to the back of Levi’s head, and his fingers pressing gently down on his black hair as he pulls him forward, meeting him halfway over the console. When their lips touch, time slows down and the world around them seems to have stopped turning completely. Erwin’s lips are full and soft, and the kiss is warm and dizzying. Levi’s mouth is parted slightly; beckoning Erwin to come closer, feel more, kiss harder. However, the blond’s mouth remains closed as he presses against Levi. The kiss lasts no more than three seconds before Erwin pulls back, gazing at the teen through half-lidded eyes.

“Shit,” breathes Levi. His heart is hammering in his head and his mouth feels as though it’s alive with static electricity. “More.”

Erwin complies, tipping his head forward to kiss Levi again. This time his mouth is open, his breath ghosting across Levi’s lips. He leans into the touch, opening his mouth to meet Erwin’s, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. The blond pushes harder against Levi, letting his tongue slip past his lips. The gentle, wet sounds of kissing fills the cabin of the car, mingled with their panting breaths. Levi urges his tongue into the blond’s mouth, making Erwin hiss and pull back, his hand falling away from Levi’s hair.

“Easy,” he warns playfully as he settles back into his seat.

“Erwin,” Levi says, his voice hovering around a moan. “Fuck, please – we can do this right here right now.”

“I can’t today,” the blond replies. “I’m going out of town to visit my folks. I need to leave in about an hour, and I still haven’t packed.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll be home shortly after Christmas though. I’ll see you then, okay?”

Levi nods, unbuckling his seatbelt and grabbing his license as he gets out of the car. “You’re a tease,” he accuses, his hand lingering on the door.

“I’ll talk to you later this week,” Erwin grins as Levi steps into the snow. “Have a good Christmas, and a happy birthday.”

“You too,” Levi answers instinctively. Erwin barks with laughter and Levi blushes, his eyebrows knitting together in annoyance. “I meant Christmas! You know that!”

“I know,” Erwin coughs, stifling a chuckle. “I’ll see you.”

“Bye.”

* * *

Levi would never in his life admit it, but he counted down the days (and eventually, the hours) until Erwin was home from visiting his family.

-

When his phone buzzed on Christmas day with a cheery birthday wish, a ' _Merry Christmas_!' and a promise of ' _See you soon',_ Levi knew for sure that Erwin was someone he could never live without.

* * *

 

 

\--December 27th, 10:24pm.--

 

 

“Don’t you think it’s kinda funny?” Levi asks, leaning the entire way back in his reclined seat. He stretches out his legs, pointing his toes as he tries to touch the mat underneath the glove compartment. “I have my driver’s license but you’re still driving my ass around.”

“I like driving your ass around,” Erwin says. “Or maybe I just like your ass.”

Levi grimaces. “That was a terrible joke.”

Erwin and Levi are in the comfortable warmth of Erwin’s blue Mazda as he drives them around town. Their empty hot chocolate cups are discarded in the cupholders, coupled with crumpled up pastry wrappers. Levi shifts in his seat, trying to absorb as much of the seat warmer as possible. His hands are balled into fists and pulled into the sleeves of his jacket, his fingers stiff and cold to the touch.

“Are you still cold?” asks Erwin.

“I’m fucking frozen,” Levi replies, his voice a little hoarse. “Thankfully, I’m almost over this stupid cold.”

“I hope the hot chocolate helped.” Erwin adjusts a few dials, directing more heat to Levi’s side of the car.

“It did,” Levi assures, sniffing heartily. “Thanks, Erwin.”

“My pleasure. Oh, and hey –“ the blond begins. “Could you open the glove compartment for me?”

Levi reaches under the seat to prop his chair back up, and then shuffles forward until he could reach the glove box. He opens it, and sitting amidst a random assortment of business cards and unused napkins was a blank CD case. Levi picks it up and turns it over in his hands, looking for any indication of what was on the CD.

“Put it in,” Erwin says, tapping a finger on his stereo system.

Levi pops the CD in, and they idle at a red light while the stereo begins to read the disk. When the first few notes of the song start up, Levi laughs in disbelief.

“ _Poison_?” he asks. “Are you serious?”

“I sort of have a thing for glam metal,” Erwin admits. “Especially this song. When I was a kid, I replayed the tape over and over until I memorized the lyrics.”

Erwin looks almost too casual. Levi keeps his gaze on him as they listen to the lyrics.

_Love is like a bomb, baby c’mon get it on_

_Livin’ like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin’ like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

Erwin, feeling the younger man’s incessant staring, finally turns to look at him. Levi catches a glimpse of Erwin’s wide pupils and turns away, suppressing a grin.

“Do you wanna park somewhere and listen to music?” Erwin asks, trying his best to sound innocent.

“Sure,” the teen replies. “It’ll be relaxing, especially with these lyrics.”

The blond sighs. “Was that sarcasm?”

“Just pull over.”

Erwin settles on a dimly lit street in a quiet neighborhood. He parks the car on the side of the road, right beside a small park. The swings and seesaws were blanketed in fluffy snow, untouched in the past few days. Erwin cuts the engine but leaves the battery running, so the music can play uninterrupted.

“I have a question,” Levi says suddenly.

“Go ahead.”

“Did you specifically burn a CD full of sexual innuendo songs, or did that just happen randomly?”

Erwin blanches. “You noticed?”

“Oh my god,” Levi buries his face in his hands, pushing his fingers under his glasses. “You’re even more dense than I thought you were.”

 “I was trying to be romantic…”

Levi sits up and shoots him an incredulous stare. “Erwin,” he says, a smile donning his lips. “You’re an idiot. But I’ll admit, it’s cute.”

Erwin furrows his thick brows. “That’s probably the closest I’m gonna get to a normal compliment from you, isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll take it.”

Suddenly, Erwin reaches over and takes Levi’s hand in his own. He plays with Levi’s long, thin fingers; trailing the pad of his thumb over each knuckle and fingertip. Levi shivers.

“Something wrong?”

“Just need a Kleenex,” Levi mutters, pulling his hand away. He opens the glove compartment to retrieve a few napkins. He wipes at his nose and then stuffs the napkins back inside, closing the glove box with a snap.

“Charming,” Erwin muses.

“Yeah, well,” Levi shrugs. “I can’t have a runny nose while sucking you off, now can I?”

Without even waiting for a response, Levi unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs over to the driver’s side seat, straddling Erwin’s hips. He rests his arms on the blond’s shoulders, linking his fingers together behind the headrest. He gives an experimental roll of his hips, lavishing in the low moan and glazed eyes before him. The older man brings his hands to Levi’s hips, holding firmly while Levi grinds against his crotch, bringing them both to arousal.

“Ugh,” Levi lets his head fall back, exposing his neck to Erwin. “Even though it’s covered up, your cock feels so good.”

Erwin’s hips buck up, and he swears under his breath. His grip tightens on Levi’s sides, guiding his hips into long strokes.

“I want your cock,” Levi breathes.

Erwin smirks, angling his hips to press his erection into Levi’s groin. “You’re being awfully forward.”

“I’ve been saving myself for this,” the teen replies. “But shit, being on top is tiring. Get in the backseat.”

“I don’t have any condoms.“ Erwin admits shamefully.

“I don’t care.” Levi sets his jaw firmly, meeting Erwin’s worried gaze. “If this were just a one-night stand, I would care. But I’m with you. I trust you.”

“I didn’t plan on doing this tonight,” Erwin says, and his hands begin to run along Levi’s sides, sliding underneath the unzipped jacket to press lightly against the ridges of his ribs.

“Neither did I,” Levi responds. The logical part of his brain is mulling over the situation, debating on whether or not it was the right time. But when Erwin leans over the partition, cupping Levi’s cheek to plant a firm kiss against his mouth, he decides that _yes_ , tonight is the night.

Erwin’s kisses always started the same; slow and impossibly gentle. His breath falls heavily from his nose, a dead giveaway to his imminent arousal. The car is filled with nothing but the sweet, innocent sounds of their kissing. Levi’s mouth is wet, and it makes the most dulcet sound when he sucks on Erwin’s lips. The blond responds with an urgent gasp, pressing himself closer to Levi as he claims his mouth with his own, allowing his tongue to tease against the younger man’s.

“Backseat,” Levi mumbles against Erwin’s lips. They break apart momentarily, allowing time to clamber into the backseat. Levi had a good laugh at Erwin’s expense as he tried to squeeze his too-large body through the gap in between the two front seats. Eventually, he makes it through, and falls with a huff in front of Levi, immediately grabbing him and pulling him forward for a rough kiss. Erwin’s hand begins to palm against the front of Levi’s jeans and the younger man grunts in response, rocking his hips into the touch. Levi groans, and then presses his hands against Erwin’s chest, stopping his advances.

“I’m nervous,” he blurts stupidly, stilling under Erwin’s touch. _  
_

The blond runs his hands through Levi’s hair, then tucks his face into the crook of his neck. He breathes deeply, inhaling the younger man’s sweet scent and letting it flow deep down into his very core, calming the incessant pounding of his heart. He kisses Levi’s neck softly, and then moves up against his ear, where he plants another quick peck.

“I’ll be gentle,” he says. Levi could do naught but nod once, quickly and urgently. Erwin kisses Levi’s temple, letting his mouth linger against the skin, tacky with sweat. “I won’t hurt you,” he whispers, tilting his head downwards to meet Levi for another kiss.

He greets it eagerly. In the backseat of the car, beneath the yellow glow of the streetlights, he feels safe in Erwin’s arms. He opens his mouth, beckoning Erwin’s tongue. The smooth muscle slicks against Levi’s mouth, and he groans in response, letting his jaw slack. Erwin is panting against his mouth, and Levi can taste the hot, heavy breath as it falls on his tongue. The kisses turn rushed and needy, their lips finding purchase against any piece of the other’s face that they could find. Levi’s mouth is aching and sensitive from the roughness of Erwin’s demanding tongue. He whines loudly when Erwin pulls away, tipping his head down to suck at Levi’s neck.

“Erwin,” he breathes, his voice breaking with overwhelming desire. He has never wanted something so badly before. “Please.”

The blond drags his lips up the teen’s exposed throat, pausing to kiss him on the lips once more. He sits back as far as he can, his back pressed against the driver’s seat. He grabs at Levi’s coat, pushing it aside to gain access to the rest of him. His hands run up Levi’s clothed chest, pressing firmly to feel every ripple fine muscle beneath his skin. Erwin is panting, and his hands slide down to the tight black skinny jeans, fingers fumbling with the button. He tugs the tight denim down as far as he could manage, though the waistband only makes it to mid-thigh before the blond is falling over Levi, his mouth grabbing and nipping gently at the erection straining against the black boxer shorts.

“Levi.” The name falls from Erwin’s tongue, somehow graceful in the heat of the moment. Almost as if they were responding to his voice, the teen’s hips arch of the backseat and his clothed member brushes against Erwin’s chin. The older man hooks a finger under the boxers’ waistband and pulls them out of the way, bringing them down Levi’s slender legs, bunching them against the tight jeans. Erwin runs his hands up the teen’s thighs, his fingers brushing against the natural growth of hair, creating a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“Erwin,” Levi moans. He looks so desperate and wanton, positioned awkwardly in the backseat of the Mazda, his legs tucked under Erwin’s arms. “Please,” he begs again, and his head falls back, his mouth turning as the sheer desire for the man before him makes his chest ache. His breath falls out in uneven gasps while Erwin strokes him softly, his hand loosely gripping his erection. Levi gasps ardently, arching his back as the blond works him with his hand.

Erwin pulls his hand away, reaching down to slip his belt off. Levi pumps himself eagerly while Erwin frees his neglected member.

"I don't have lube either," Erwin says. "I'm gonna wet you with my mouth, okay?"

"Wait, what?"

Erwin ignores him as he rolls up his sleeves. The soft blue of his sweater vest brings out the lustful hues in his eyes, and it makes Levi even hornier than he was before. Erwin crouches down before Levi, supporting the weight of his erect cock with one hand and lifting the younger man's hips forward with the other. He kisses Levi's length experimentally, trembling the whole while. He drops lower and adjusts himself, angling his mouth towards Levi’s puckered hole. His tongue flicks forward and nudges against the tight ring of muscle, to which Levi instantly recoils. Erwin sits up to give him a puzzling look.

"Sorry," he breathes. "It's just different."

“You'll get used to it,” Erwin promises, giving Levi gentle strokes with the tip of his finger. “Just relax.” Levi does as he’s told, and soon enough, Erwin is able to slip his digit inside. Levi gasps at the intrusion, his hips shying away once more. Erwin uses his free hand to rub comfortingly against his hipbone.

Slowly but surely, Erwin is able to warm up Levi until he is sweaty and panting before him. He hooks and scissors his fingers inside Levi, reveling in the sight of him keening and trembling beneath him. Every now and again, he wets his fingers or Levi a little bit more, grinning when the teens legs begin to shake. The windows have fogged up almost entirely, giving them an opaque barrier from the outside world. Erwin slips his fingers from Levi’s stretched hole, and the teen chokes at the sudden emptiness, wiping the back of his hand across his brow. Erwin strokes himself firmly, coaxing the clear fluid from his tip. He pumps himself quickly, ducking forward to suck lightly on Levi’s balls as he readies himself. The blond licks at Levi’s cock, moaning as the sweet precum coats his tongue. He laps up the last of it then straightens up, using one hand to pull Levi’s hips towards the edge of the seat while the other holds his cock, guiding it towards the smooth cleft of Levi’s ass. Erwin’s left hand grips the bare skin of Levi’s thigh, holding him steady. His blue eyes meet the steely grey ones of the man in front of him, and one emotion travels wordlessly between them.

 _Trust_.

Erwin tips his head, kissing the clothed knee beside his head, before looking downwards, his breath shaky. He aligns himself with Levi’s entrance, and he can feel the muscles quivering anxiously. Slowly, he thrusts forward, earning a startled moan from Levi as his head slips inside.

“Oh god. Erwin…” Levi’s face is flushed, eyes wide with shock. “It’s really tight.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Levi shakes his head. Bowing his head, Erwin pushes himself all the way in, groaning as his cock stretches Levi open. The sight of sheathing himself inside Levi is almost enough to make him cum on the spot. It’s hot and wet and it feels so fucking _good_. The teen exhales slowly as he becomes accustomed to Erwin’s girth.

“Okay?” Erwin asks.

“Okay,” Levi affirms, reaching his arms forward to wrap around the older man’s neck, pulling him downwards. He lets out a hiss as the new angle presses deep inside him, but forces his lips against Erwin’s regardless. Erwin pulls his hips back, not fully removing himself from the tight heat, before pressing back in with a bit more speed. Levi groans against Erwin’s mouth.

“More,” he says, accentuating his words with needy kisses. “C’mon. Fuck me.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you…”

“It feels good when it hurts.”

Erwin’s brain is so fogged with lust that he hardly has time to mull over Levi’s words. Instead, he rolls his hips, drawing his member agonizingly slowly inside Levi. He thrusts shallowly before snapping his hips forward, smacking firmly against Levi’s ass. The teen cries out, his voice strangled somewhere between pleasure and pain. Erwin pulls back and thrusts in firmly once more, groaning as he feels Levi’s skin flush against his own. He’s bent over the smaller man, who has his hands fisted in the sweater vest, holding him close. Erwin gives Levi a deep, wet kiss as he begins thrusting harder.

“Fuck!” Levi cries out, and his insides reel as Erwin moves a little more roughly. The dull ache had started to subside into a strange, pleasurable feeling of fullness. He rakes his hands through Erwin’s hair, disheveling the blond strands as he gets fucked into the stiff seat. The muscles in his lower body push and pull, guiding himself and the younger man towards release. Suddenly, his moments slow, and he pulls out carefully, earning an irritated groan.

Erwin leans forward to kiss Levi, one hand resting on the backrest of the seat, before quickly pulling away. He laps at Levi's entrance, tasting himself. He groans and it makes Levi’s whole body is tremble, and his breaths come out in uneven huffs. He smiles and kisses him once more before leaning back, satisfied with the lubrication.

“Levi…” Erwin pants, sliding his arms under the teen’s small frame to tug him closer. Levi hooks his legs around Erwin’s torso, keening as Erwin sheathes himself in one go. He gets penetrated deeper and --

“ _Shit!_ ” gasps Levi. “Oh fuck -- Erwin!” His eyes are wide behind his smudged glasses. Erwin stutters and begins to pull out before Levi’s legs tighten around his body, holding him in place. “Whatever that was, do it again.”

_Jackpot._

“This?” Erwin prompts lightly, rolling his hips. The head of his cock brushes against a sweet spot, rooted deep inside Levi. The teen chokes out a moan, his back arching sharply.

“I’m gonna cum,” he gasps suddenly.

Erwin’s eyes widen in surprise as he pulls back carefully. “Now?” he asks dumbly.

“No,” Levi decides, his body slumping. “But if you get me like that again, I just might.”

The blond smiles and kisses Levi, holding their lips together as his hips thrust slowly and shallowly. Levi is panting against Erwin’s lips as they kiss, their tongues leaving smudges of saliva on the corners of their mouths.

A car passes by. The tires rumble against the compacted snow on the road, and neither of them pause. Under the glow of the car's headlights, Levi is lying flush and beautiful in the backseat of Erwin’s car, and the blond swears he’s never seen something so perfect.

“Are you ready?” Erwin gasps, his right hand reaching in between their bodies to make sure he is properly aligned. The mix of lube and precum has him slicked up and dripping all the way down to the blonde mess of curls at the base of his cock.

“Yes,” Levi whispers. “Fuck me, oh _god_ , fuck me hard.”

Erwin bows his head and obeys. He begins to thrust much harder than before, making the younger man is gasp and nearly choke on his on breath with each firm snap of Erwin’s hips. His face is bright red behind his glasses and his hands are scrabbling at Erwin’s back, trying to somehow pull them even closer together. The pleasure is racing through his veins, settling deep into his gut, waiting, waiting, until –

“That’s it!”

Erwin hold’s Levi firmly in his arms, bucking his hips forward into his prostate. The younger man’s voice is loud and abrasive, crying out as the pleasure begins to overcome his small body. He trembles wildly, his voice high-pitched and breathy, his legs tightening around Erwin’s torso. He comes without warning, arching off the seat and burying his face in the blond’s chest. Levi whines as the orgasm rips through him, sending shockwaves through his body as he cock throbs, expelling his semen in between them. Erwin slows down his thrusts, choosing to rock his hips long and sensually, carefully drawing out the long awaited orgasm. Levi is pulling him forward, clumsily meeting their lips together as Erwin finally unravels.

He groans into Levi’s mouth, one hand wound tightly under the smaller body while the other is gripping the seat, making his knuckles turn white. He continues to thrust shallowly, milking his orgasm. Erwin pries his grip off the seat to reach down and aid himself out of Levi’s tight hole. When his length slips out, he cups his hand under the younger man to catch any leakage.

Levi groans as Erwin’s semen drips out. “That feels so fucking raunchy,” he gasps, struggling to sit up so he can watch. Instead, his eyes fall to his semen soaked t-shirt, and he frowns in disgust.

“You can borrow my dress shirt,” Erwin offers, peeling off his damp sweater vest with his free hand. He wipes his semen-coated palm on the soft fabric, and then uses it to wipe Levi gently. The teen shoves him away.

“Don’t ruin your shirt,” he mutters. He aches all over, struggling to pull his boxers and jeans back up as soreness begins to throb deep inside him. Once clothed, he shrugs out of his jacket to take off his t-shirt. The cool air hits his sweaty skin, and his chest becomes flush with goosebumps. Erwin takes the soiled shirt from him, and when his eyes fall to Levi’s naked chest, his jaw drops.

“What?” Levi demands, sparing a quick glance to his torso.

“Since when do you have nipple piercings?” he asks, pointing weakly to Levi’s torso.

The teen shrugs. “A few months, I guess.”

“I just always thought…” Erwin laughs, struggling to finish his sentence. “I just thought your nipples were hard 24/7.”

“You’re an idiot. Now stop staring, I’m cold and these stupid metal bars certainly don’t help.”

Erwin fumbles and begins unbuttoning his white shirt. Levi takes it as soon as it falls off the blond’s shoulders, shoving his arms into the warm sleeves. When Levi’s eyes fall on Erwin’s naked chest, he can’t stop his jaw from dropping as well. He manages to snap his mouth closed when Erwin meets his gaze.

“What was that look for?” the older man teases. “I don’t have secret piercings too, do I?”

“Shut up,” Levi mutters. “Am I not allowed to stare?”

“Well you’re gonna get an eyeful for the next twenty minutes,” replies Erwin. “I’ll drive shirtless for you.”

“Fuck yeah. Okay fatass, get up there and take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more chapters planned for this fic. I will try to include a lil bit of bump n grind in each one of them cause damn it's fun to write! And also lots of fluff cause that's good too.  
> I got so many comments lately that I haven't had time to reply to them all, but I've read every single one and I appreciate your feedback and your button-mashing/all-caps reactions ;)  
> Thank you guys <3


	8. I Want You Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. What a hiatus that was.  
> This is a chapter full of domestic fluff and hot sex in a fic that's supposed to be about a driving school... Whoops. <3  
> If you see any mistakes/something that needs editing, please let me know! Also... I realize that I have no idea what an apartment is like.

The first time Levi drives alone is also the first time he visits Erwin’s apartment.

The older man, acting as his usual gentlemanly self, had invited his ex-student over for a homemade pasta dinner. Erwin had texted Levi his address and an estimate of when he should arrive. Levi neglects to tell Erwin that he had packed a bag with his toothbrush and a change of clothes. He doubted Erwin would let him drive home in the snow, especially after a late dinner and after what they were planning to do for dessert.

Levi leaves his house at around 8pm, and by then the sun has long been set. His mother’s car is bitingly cold and the heat turned on full blast does little to admonish it. His back is rigid as he drives carefully through the slush on the ground, squinting past the fat white snowflakes that burst on impact with his windshield. The car slides a little bit on each turn, but Levi maintains control as he follows the robotic voice of his smartphone as it directs him to Erwin’s apartment.

It’s not a shady building, but it isn’t impeccable either. It appears to be an older apartment, though it has been retouched to look a bit more modern.  It has a small visitor’s parking lot, which Levi notices doesn’t get much attention as his car ploughs a path through the untouched snow, resting jerkily in the parking spot closest to the door. He grabs his bag from the passenger seat as he steps out of the car, his feet sinking in the few inches of fluffy powder. It seeps into his sneakers as he locks the car and hurries towards the doors, illuminated by a dull yellow light framed by frosted cobwebs. The building is warm at least, and Levi breathes a sigh of relief when he steps into the apartment foyer. He stomps his feet across the doormats and pulls out his phone to double-check the address.

 _I’m on the sixth floor_ , Erwin’s text had read. _Apartment number 613_.

Levi looks up and scans the area, spotting a telephone hooked up to the wall, next to a list of apartment phone numbers. He picks it up and dials Erwin's number. After only two rings, he answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Levi," Erwin says, acknowledging the familiarity of the younger man's voice. "Hang on, I'll get you in."

The doors to Levi's left make a loud clicking noise as they unlock.

"There, you should be good to come up."

"See you soon," Levi replies, and hangs up. He rushes for the doors, feeling as though they might relock at any moment. Luckily, he makes it into the apartment complex without a hitch. Once inside, he looks left and right, searching for a pair of stainless steel doors. Unfortunately, he finds none.

“What the fuck…” he mutters under his breath as he looks left and right, his wet Converse squeaking gently on the tiled floor. “Why is there no elevator?”

Levi gives up and heads straight for the staircase, which he notices is a lot colder than the lobby. He wastes no time as he races up the steps, continuing past each marked landing until he reaches the door labeled with a big number 6. Levi pulls it open and steps into the hallway, which is carpeted and lined with doors on either side.

Levi’s heart is jumping excitedly in his chest once he reaches Erwin’s door. He knocks politely, and needs only wait a few seconds before the door opens and Erwin is there, wearing a white apron tattered with red sauce.

“Levi,” he says, and the name almost sounds like a sigh of relief. “Come in, make yourself at home.” He steps aside to allow Levi room to slip in through the doorway. “I’m just finishing dinner,” the blond adds as he shuts the door and hurries back towards the kitchen. Levi toes off his shoes and looks around the apartment. Compared to the rest of the building outside, Erwin’s apartment is immaculate. The hardwood floors are old and discoloured, but they shine through the years’ worth of scuff marks to the varnish. The walls are a soft grey, highlighted by the bright white crown moulding that adorns the floor and ceiling. It’s not a large apartment by any stretch of the imagination. It is primarily an open concept home but the kitchen and living room take up most of the space. The kitchen has dark granite countertops that match the dark stain on the wooden cabinet doors. There is only one couch in the living room, pushed up against the left side wall, facing the flat screen tv mounted on the right side wall. Levi spots a few video game consoles tucked into the credenza beneath the tv, along with dozens of games and a few extra controllers. The coffee table in the middle of the living room is the same dark colour as the kitchen cabinets, though the wood stain is hidden underneath a couple of newspapers and a discarded mug, where a cold tea bag could be seen sitting in the bottom.

“Please excuse the mess,” Erwin says quickly, stirring a pot on the stove. It’s then that Levi notices all of the appliances are stainless steel. “I didn’t have a lot of time to clean up when I got home today.”

“That’s fine,” Levi says quickly, coming out of his stupor as he drops his backpack to the floor. He shrugs off his jacket and lays it on the back of one of the two tall chairs beside the kitchen island, and then pulls himself up on the seat. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

“Creative,” Erwin says, casting a glance over his shoulder. He smirks as he replaces the lid on the pot. “It’s nothing special – just spaghetti with meat sauce.”

“Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells,” Levi says, sniffing at the hints of garlic and tomato that hovered in the steam coming from the stove.

Erwin laughs and leans across the island, his eyes smouldering as he brings his face close to Levi’s. “If it tastes half as good as you do, I should consider opening a five-star restaurant.”

“Ugh,” Levi grimaces and leans away from Erwin’s penetrating gaze. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“What?” replies Erwin innocently, reaching out a hand to stroke his thumb against the red blush on the younger man’s cheeks. “It’s true.”

“Keep an eye on your cooking, Iron Chef,” Levi replies teasingly, to which Erwin has no choice but to abandon his futile attempts at swooning Levi to tend to his dinner.

* * *

 

The next twenty minutes pass with little conversation between them, as Erwin is bustling around the kitchen, pulling out clean plates and his best wine glasses, setting them on the counter in front of the two chairs. Levi watches idly, his feet swinging back and forth underneath the countertop.

Erwin rolls up the sleeves of his pale blue button up shirt and pushes his hands into a pair of plain dark oven mitts. He strains the pasta and starts to turn off the stove burners while the noodles are left steaming in the sink.

“Do you want some wine?” Erwin asks suddenly, holding an unopened bottle of Chianti in his gloved hands.

“Um,” Levi blanches, staring at the bottle in Erwin’s hands. “I drove.”

Erwin smiles, though it looks like he’s trying to hold back a laugh. “Did you really think you were just gonna go home after dinner?”

“Well…”

“I know you packed an overnight bag,” Erwin states smugly, setting the bottle of wine in front of Levi, along with a corkscrew. “I just hope your mother knows where you are. Also, could you open that up while I get the plates set up?”

Levi opens the wine silently, his cheeks dusted with the faintest of pink. Once the cork is free, Levi decides to fill up the two crystal wine glasses while Erwin busies himself with the pasta sauce. Levi had never really been interested in drinking, but he wasn’t about to turn down Erwin’s hospitality. Also, he could use a bit of liquid courage.

As Levi sets the wine bottle down, Erwin arrives with two steaming plates of spaghetti, topped with a thick red sauce and a light sprinkling of fresh Parmesan. Despite the meal’s simplicity, it looks extravagant. The younger man wastes no time in digging into his meal while Erwin sips his wine.

“Is it good?” Erwin asks, licking the dark red alcohol from his lips.

With a mouthful of pasta, Levi can only nod. The sauce tasted incredible. It had the perfect level of tanginess that melted together with the flavours of garlic and herbs and just a pinch of spice. Levi could tell it was made from scratch.

Their dinner passed with little conversation. The silence was easy, filled with the soft tinkling of cutlery against Erwin’s plain white dishware as they make their way though the heaps of delicious pasta. Levi finishes his wine and Erwin is immediately uncorking the bottle to refill his glass.

“Not trying to get me drunk, are you?” Levi accuses playfully as he takes his drink.

“Of course not,” replies Erwin, topping off his own glass. “I’m just being courteous.”

“You’re almost too courteous. I mean, look at this place –“ Levi uses his free hand to gesture to the open concept apartment and its simplistic décor. “And look at you,” he adds, his eyes dropping to check out Erwin’s sitting frame as much as he could.

The blond laughs, his tongue poking at the inside of his cheek as he clears some sauce from his mouth. He picks up his wine glass, shaking his head lightly. He takes a large gulp, turning in his chair to survey the smaller man beside him.

“What?” Levi glares, sucking a long noodle into his mouth. “Don’t give me that look.”

“It’s a look of admiration,” assures Erwin, one hand dropping down to rest on Levi’s leg while the other swirls his wine. “You’re almost too good for me.”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Says the guy who lives in a nice apartment, drives a nice car, and has a nice ass.”

“That’s surprisingly honest of you,” Erwin remarks, his eyebrows arching in awe while the corners of his mouth quirk upwards in a smug grin.

“It must be the wine talking,” the younger man replies. He takes another deep sip of his wine, tilting the crystal back until it’s empty. Without consulting Erwin, he reaches for the wine bottle and tips the rest of the drink into his glass, bringing it back up to his lips while the empty bottle is carefully placed on the granite countertop. The blond surveys Levi through his eyelashes as he wordless turns back to his pasta, finishing his dinner with a devilish smirk on his face.

The pair is still sitting at the kitchen island long after the dishes had been cleared and washed. Levi polishes off his fourth glass of wine and leans back into his chair, letting out a long sigh while rubbing one hand across his abdomen fondly. His eyes are strange and almost unreadable.

“Are you tired?” Erwin asks suddenly.

Levi’s eyes flick over to the man sitting beside him. “Nope.”

Erwin hums. “Is there anything bothering you?”

Levi’s cheeks blanch underneath the red alcohol tint. He adjusts himself in his chair, turning until he’s facing Erwin. “I told my mom I was going to a friend’s house.”

“Okay,” Erwin begins, reaching out to run his hand up and down the side of Levi’s warm neck, occasionally sliding his fingers into his dark hair. “That’s good.”

“Not really.”

“Why’s that? You’re covered, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, until she asks to meet them,” Levi says. He watches Erwin’s expression change, confusion lining his face. “I doubt she’ll be pleased to find out that my ‘friend’ is actually my ex driving instructor,” Levi continues. “And instead of a ‘sleepover’, I’m actually getting plowed into his mattress.”

“Since when does a dinner date translate to being plowed into my mattress?” Erwin asks, a hint of a laugh in his voice. “I should feed you wine more often,” he murmurs, leaning across the gap between himself and Levi. He tilts his head, trying to aim his lips towards Levi’s mouth, but the younger man puts a hand on the blond’s face and pushes him away.

“No offence,” he says, letting his arm drop. “But you have garlic breath.”

“So do you,” counters Erwin, aiming a gentle kick to Levi’s legs, who leans away a bit too quickly and finds himself grabbing onto the countertop for support. “Either way,” the blond continues, reaching up to free the top button of his dress shirt. “Your argument is invalid.”

Levi chews on his lip, trying to come up with something else to say. Erwin watches patiently, casually unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. He can see the younger man watch him from the corner of his eye, but neither of them acknowledges it. Until, finally –

“Where’s your bathroom?”

“Uh,” Erwin’s movements falter, and he directs Levi down the short hallway. “It’s the first door on the left. Well, the only door on the left actually.”

“Thanks,” Levi mutters, and slides off his chair. He staggers just a bit, but regains his balance almost immediately. He walks towards the front door, and Erwin has a brief moment of confusion before he realizes that Levi is retrieving his backpack from the floor by the doormat. He walks past Erwin without any explanation, and the sound of the bathroom door shutting leaves Erwin in a slight daze. He shakes his head, trying to clear the alcohol fog, and decides to clear the wine glasses instead, his shirt still only halfway undone. He takes a seat on the couch while he waits for Levi, flicking through the newspaper from that morning. Unfortunately, he could only look at the pictures because the lack of reading glasses combined with the wine in his belly made it impossible to read the fine print.

“Hey, Erwin.”

The blond jumps in surprise, and turns to see Levi coming out of his bedroom. “You never told me that the bathroom connects to your bedroom.”

“Well, it is sort of like a studio apartment. Only one wall. Sort of.” He gestures to his apartment with a type of half-assed wave, to which Levi laughs.

“I put my bag in your room,” he says, walking back towards the sofa. “And I brushed my teeth. And I also used your mouthwash.”

“Hmmm,” Erwin stands, opening his arms to bring Levi in for an embrace. “I wonder why.”

“You’ll never find out unless you clean out your pasta breath,” Levi replies, his voiced muffled against Erwin’s chest. His hands snake down Erwin’s back to rest on the curve of his ass. He squeezes, his grip hard and possessive, causing Erwin’s hips to buck forward instinctively. A low groan resonates in the back of his throat, and his own hands find their way to Levi’s waist until they slip to the front of his skinny jeans. Erwin smirks.

“Don’t say a fucking thing,” Levi warns, though there is an underlying playfulness in his voice. “I’ll be waiting in your bedroom.”

At that, Levi stalks off to the bedroom, tripping slightly on his feet as he works the zipper on his pants while he walks. Erwin takes a moment to blink in surprise before hurrying to the bathroom. He uses the hallway door, and notices that the conjoining door to his bedroom is ajar. Blushing, he shuts it to allow both himself and Levi some privacy. He turns on the sink tap and lets the water run while he strips down until he’s wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, which have become almost unbearably tight around his budding erection. He hurries through his bathroom routine before stumbling into his room, where he spots Levi lounging on his bed, fully naked with his legs splayed, stroking himself almost painfully slow. His glasses are discarded on the bedside table, allowing Erwin to fully take in the lustful look in his normally steely grey eyes.

“Fuck,” Erwin spits out, his throat tight with arousal.

“That’s the plan,” Levi grins, and then adjusts himself to make more room on the bed. Erwin trips forward, catching himself on the mattress with a heavy bounce. He nearly falls on top of Levi as he captures his lips with his own, nipping and sucking desperately. Levi groans and arches his hips upwards, aching for more friction. Erwin wraps his hand around Levi’s member and finds it slick with precum. He lets out a shuddering breath, dragging his lips down Levi’s jaw and down his neck, where he starts to bite and suck at the skin above his collarbone.

“If you leave any marks,” Levi pants. “I’ll fucking kill you.”

The blond gathers up his self-control and pulls away from Levi’s neck. He ducks his head forward and plants a loving kiss on the younger man’s forehead, and he squirms underneath the gesture.

“Ugh,” he groans. “Get on with it, you old fart.”

“With pleasure.”

Softly and slowly, Erwin teases Levi. He kisses him just on the corners of his lips, hovers his mouth just below his nipples, and when he’s nipped his way down Levi’s torso, his tongue is swirling against his hipbones, almost ignorant to the aching cock in between them. Levi fists his hands in Erwin’s hair and tries to push him lower, but Erwin stands his ground. He pries Levi’s hands out of his tangled locks, hoisting himself forward to meet Levi’s half-lidded gaze.

“We have all night,” Erwin breathes, and watches as Levi’s eyes soften. He nods carefully, his eyes trailing down Erwin’s face to stare at his mouth. The blond smirks, bending down to kiss Levi once more. The gesture is returned a lot more calmly and lovingly than before. The movements of their tongues are soft, almost silky in the way that their closeness feels feather light and intensely teasing. The sound of the blankets rustling against their skin combined with the sweet wet sounds of their lips pulling apart made Levi’s heart ache in a way he had never felt before. He could smell Erwin’s skin, feel the warmth radiating off his muscled body, taste his tongue when it slipped carefully inside his mouth. He whined, half out of pleasure and half out of the almost twisted way his core chilled under the gentle rocking of Erwin’s hips. The pads of Levi’s fingers were clammy with sweat, and they clung almost desperately to the skin of Erwin’s back as he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders.

Eventually, Erwin pulls away. He struggles out of his boxers, making his stiff cock bounce as he leans over to the side of the bed. He fumbles in the drawer of his bedside table, making Levi squirm when Erwin returns with a condom and a small bottle of lube.

“It’ll be a lot less messy,” Erwin explains quickly, holding up the condom before setting it down on the bed so he can work with the cap on the lube bottle. He pops it open and squeezes some of the cool gel onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up while he adjusts himself in front of Levi.

“Are you ready?” he asks, his voice suddenly low. Levi nods, to which Erwin smiles. He kisses down the younger man’s thighs and slowly begins to stretch him open. The lube is still cold and it makes Levi recoil on instinct, but Erwin’s firm grip on his hip keeps him in place. One finger slips inside Levi and begins to stroke the inside walls at a careful pace. The younger man groans at the intrusion and the unfamiliar feelings associated with it. Gradually, Erwin is able to slip two more fingers inside Levi, preparing him for what was going to happen next.

A few minutes pass, and when the blond pulls his hand away it makes Levi cry out and the tight ring of muscles between his legs twitch impatiently. His hairline is damp with sweat and his face is red with a deep blush. Erwin smiles at the sight before grabbing the condom and unwrapping it.

Erwin sheaths himself in the thin latex and prepares himself between Levi’s squirming legs. The younger man fists his hands in the blankets beneath him when he feels the tip of Erwin’s member press against his entrance. The latex feels strange; even coated in lube it still felt uncomfortable and plastic-like. The warmth that was felt in the back of Erwin’s car was not present.

“Are you ready?” Erwin says once again, his blue eyes soft as they survey the trembling and flushed mess beneath him. Levi nods hastily, to which Erwin slowly thrusts forward, slipping the first half of his hard member inside. Levi groans, his mouth falling slack. His eyes squeeze shut as the dull ache of being stretched throbs into his lower back. Erwin stills for only just a moment before he sinks himself inside Levi, filling him completely. The younger man’s face contorts in a mix of pleasure and pain, his teeth gritting. It lasts for a mere five seconds before his expression softens into one of tense arousal and impatience. He meets Erwin’s worried gaze, and nods.

“I’m sorry,” breathes Erwin, drawing himself out and then slowly pushing himself back into Levi’s tightness. “I thought I prepared you enough.”

“No amount of stretching –“ Levi pauses to groan lowly,“—could prepare me for your monster dick.”

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

“You should.”

The sex begins slow and soft, just as before. But it doesn’t take long for Erwin to quicken the pace, and soon enough he has one hand resting on his headboard while the other is wrapped tightly around the base of Levi’s cock, preventing him from climaxing. His thrusts are firm, deliberately striking Levi in in the right place, making his muscles taught with pleasure. Erwin subconsciously licks his lips at the sight of Levi trembling and moaning in his bed, so overcome with gratification that his voice is uncontrolled when the blond decides to suddenly thrust hard against Levi’s ass to draw out an harsh moan from the back of his throat.

Erwin leans back, and the audible sounds of his joints cracking mingles with the sounds of the pair’s labored breathing. As Levi lifts his head forward and opens his eyes, he’s met with the sight of Erwin’s chest, splotched with an angry red flush.

“Erwin,” he says, his voice urgent. “Is your skin okay?”

The blond looks confused at first, then glances down at his torso. He huffs and shrugs his shoulders. “I get splotchy when I’m really turned on,” he explains quickly, his face glowing red to match the marks on his chest.

Levi smirks and reaches forward to touch his hand gently against the red splotches that had decorated themselves across Erwin’s chest.  His skin is hot and tacky, but the almost rash-like skin felt no different than the paleness around it. Erwin captures Levi’s hand it his own and brings it to his mouth, kissing the heel of his palm lightly. When he lets go, he pulls himself out of Levi and falls to the bed beside him. Levi looks to him incredulously.

“You aren’t done, are you?”

“Come here,” Erwin says, ignoring Levi’s question as he reaches towards him. He drags Levi off the bed, towards his hips. “Climb on top.”

The younger man hesitates, but Erwin is gentle in his persistence. “I won’t hurt you,” he promises. He eases Levi onto his hips, positioning the slender man just above his erection. He keeps his hands on Levi’s waist to help guide him down. As Erwin’s member slips inside once more, Levi can’t suppress the mortifying noise that breaks past his lips. His legs begin to shake as the depth takes him by surprise, sending bouts of pleasure shooting through his spine.

“Good?” asks Erwin, and his hips start to thrust gently. Levi nods helplessly, and Erwin decides to take advantage of the situation. He thrusts upwards, his sudden movement taking Levi by surprise. He grips Levi’s hips and helps them rock and roll against him, allowing him to feel just how deep he is. Levi spits out a pitiful moan.

“This feels too good,” he whines, his hands flitting to Erwin’s shoulders, digging hard into the skin. “Erwin – I’m gonna come.”

“Do you want to finish like this?” the blond inquires, his movements stilling. Somehow, Levi manages to blush even more as he ducks his head down.

“It feels good,” he breathes, and his grip on Erwin’s skin tightens. Erwin suppresses a laugh as he adjusts himself on the bed, wrapping his arms around Levi to pull him close. He kisses Levi’s neck and collarbone, almost desperate in the way that his lips cling to his skin like a lifeline. Finally, he leans back, allowing Levi the room to move.

“Go wild.”

Levi bites his lips and starts to ride. His hips start slowly as his body adjusts to the positioning. His movements quicken as the pleasure begins to mount. He keens and whines breathlessly as he tortures himself on top of Erwin, angling the rocking of his hips to please himself. He hardly has time to think about whether or not Erwin is enjoying it as well, because the cusp of orgasm arrives far too soon.

“I’m so close,” Levi hisses, barely audible over the dull slapping sounds of his ass making contact with Erwin’s hips. “Oh, _fuck_.”

The blond begins to pump Levi’s erection, bringing him closer and closer to climax. His face twists in pleasure, his eyes hidden by the mess of black hair that had fallen into his eyes. His breathing becomes hitched and uneven as he clenches around Erwin and succumbs to his orgasm. A guttural moan breaks past his lips as he comes down hard one last time, fully sheathing Erwin inside him. Thick, white strands of cum decorate themselves against the blond’s muscular abdomen until the climax winds down and the semen seeps onto Erwin’s fingers, still gently wrapped around Levi’s cock. He carefully pulls his hand away, keeping the stickiness away from his bedsheets. He himself feels extremely close to cumming, but he isn’t sure how much Levi can take.

“Please,” the younger man gasps, and what follows sounds almost as if he were reading Erwin’s mind. “Make it rough.”

“This will be messy,” he apologizes quickly as he grips Levi’s hips and begins to thrust erratically. The sensitivity makes the younger man howl, his back arching almost beautifully as Erwin pounds mercilessly into his ass. The pleasure builds, and builds, and builds, until finally –

“Levi!”

Erwin’s climax hits him like a ton of bricks, and he allows himself to empty completely. He pulses inside Levi’s tightness before pulling him off his softening erection. The tip of the condom is taught and full with Erwin’s release. He grimaces, turning away from Levi to discard the condom. The younger man resists the urge to flop onto the bedsheets, aware that his abdomen and his hips are sticky with his own cum.

The pair of them are still panting, their skin tacky with varying bodily fluids. Levi’s lower body is aching horribly, and Erwin’s shoulders are decorated with crescent-shaped cuts from the force of Levi’s grip. Erwin looks to his lover almost pitifully.

“You feel okay?” he asks.

“I’d feet better if I could have a shower,” Levi admits. Erwin smiles and extends a hand towards him.

“Come. We’ll take one together.”

* * *

 

Levi, too tired to stand properly, sits on the floor of Erwin’s shower stall while the blond massages sweet smelling shampoo into his sweaty hair. The water is lukewarm, helping to keep the both of them awake as their eyelids begin to droop and their bodies begin to feel the wear and tear of an active sex life. Evetually, Erwin has to pry Levi out of the shower and into a towel. He even has to help dry him off before dropping him into the cool blankets on his bed. Levi instantly curls into a little ball, his body still bare and covered with goosebumps.

“Careful,” Erwin warns playfully, climbing in behind Levi’s naked body. “You’ll be getting me horny all over again.”

“No,” Levi says firmly, his voice muffled against the pillow. “Too sore.”

Erwin frowns. “I’m sorry. Are you hurting badly?”

“No,” he says again, sounding like he’s on the cusp of sleep. “Just cuddle.”

The blond wastes no time in flicking off the lamp beside the bed. Suddenly bathed in darkness, he adjusts the blankets around himself and the small body laying in front of him. He presses his chest flush against the smooth skin of Levi’s back, bringing him close. Their legs wrap together underneath the blankets, and they fall asleep almost instantly, listening to the sounds of each other’s slow breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: My tumblr url is "kylvit" if you wanna go and find me there. I also track the tag "driving school au". I'm gonna start incorporating a lot more writing stuff on my blog, so if you guys have any prompts for drabbles and such, send them to me and I'll write a little thing for you! Any SNK ship works for me c: It’ll (hopefully) help keep me on top of my writing game.  
> Also, thank you all for waiting so long for this chapter <3


	9. Sweet Child o' Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *brushes dust off keyboard*  
> Hello, we have an update! Enjoy, my lovely readers <3

It was a simple question; one that Erwin himself had been mulling over for the past couple of weeks but didn’t dare bring it up. He wasn’t the best at expressing himself, nor was he very experienced when it came to dating. So when Levi, the king of stoicism and sarcasm, was the first to mention the idea of “relationship”, it threw Erwin for a loop.

“I’m sorry?” he says, turning away from the steaming wok to instead focus on the small figure sitting amongst hundreds of wrinkled papers on his living room floor.

“I said,” Levi begins, dragging himself to a standing position. “Are we dating?”

“I’ve never really given it much thought,” Erwin lies, averting his gaze.

Levi sees through it. “Bullshit,” he says, hopping on the kitchen island behind Erwin. “That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“Well,” the blond begins, adding a few more ingredients to their stir-fry. “I have thought about it.”

“And?”

“And I’d much rather talk about it over dinner.”

Erwin feels a nudge against his rear as Levi drives his foot into the taught muscle. “C’mon,” he says, his voice bordering on pleading. “Just say yes or no. It’s that simple.”

“Shouldn’t you be studying?”

“I couldn’t focus. The food smelled too good.”

The blond turns away from dinner to see Levi lounging across the counter, one leg propped up on the granite while the other is still left dangling in the open space between them. His skinny jeans left little to the imagination.

“Eyes up here, Erwin.”

“Sorry.”

Levi straightens himself out and adjusts his glasses. Erwin notices that he’s been wearing them almost 24/7, even when he isn’t driving. Erwin once had to ease them off the younger man’s face after he had fallen asleep on his couch with the end credits of Pulp Fiction rolling across the flatscreen TV.  That was another thing – Levi spent almost every weekend at Erwin’s house. He had a toothbrush in the bathroom and a few clean outfits in the dresser, his torn up jeans clashing horribly against Erwin’s pressed khaki’s. Erwin didn’t mind it at all. In fact, he found himself craving Levi’s presence more and more as time went on. Seeing little remnants of Levi throughout his house made his heart jump every time he saw them, whether it is a hair on the pillow, a sock under the bed, or his glasses case left on the kitchen counter.

“I spend a lot of time here,” Levi begins, almost as if he was reading Erwin’s mind. “I spend a lot of time with you, too. My mom’s met you a few times and she’s getting suspicious – keeps winking at me and asking how you’re doing. I just wanna know where you stand on this.”

“I enjoy your company,” replies Erwin, instantly beginning to blush at his own awkwardness. He catches Levi rolling his eyes and tries a more heartfelt angle. “I just want to be a part of your life. You mean a lot to me, and the more time I spend with you, the more I realize that I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you.”

“Really?” Levi looks up, his eyes sparkling.

Before either of them could say anything, the wok suddenly begins to spit angrily, sending droplets of hot oil onto Erwin’s shirt. He curses as he pulls on a pair of oven mitts, tossing the stir-fry to allow the oil to distribute evenly. He adjusts the heat and wipes his forehead, dropping the mitts back onto the counter.

“Sorry,” he says, his face warm from both chagrin and their steaming dinner. “I have to keep my eyes on it, but if we’re having this discussion I’d rather be looking at you.”

Levi slides off the counter, rubbing his face as if to erase the dark circles under his eyes and the blush on his cheeks. “You win,” he says, and then makes his way back to his study notes strewn across the living room floor. “I’ll keep studying.”

“It’ll be worth it in the long run,” Erwin promises as he returns to his cooking. Levi sits in the next room, fighting a smile.

* * *

 

About twenty minutes later, Erwin brings two dishes of steaming stir-fry into the living room. He sets them both on the coffee table along with two sets of gleaming plastic chopsticks, made to look like painted ivory. Erwin plops down on the couch and helps himself to some food while Levi finishes writing a few last notes.

“These exams are gonna kill me,” he says, his joints cracking as he sits up, his arms extended above his head in a long stretch.

“You’re almost done,” Erwin replies sympathetically. “Then you only have one semester left.”

“Oh, joy.” Levi reaches for his dinner, but pauses before taking a bite so he could shoot a death glare in Erwin’s direction. “We are not talking about my future, by the way.”

“I wasn’t going to bring it up.”

“Good.” The younger man shoves some vegetables and noodles into his mouth. “I get enough of that crap from my mom,” he says, slightly muffled.

Erwin nods, understanding. They eat in silence, just as they always do. The elephant in the room feels crushing to Levi, and he can’t stop sneaking glances to the man sitting on the couch, struggling to pick up a slippery bundle of noodles with his Walmart chopsticks, completely oblivious to Levi’s jittery legs. He picks at his food, mulling over the future conversation in his head, planning out all avenues that he could take. If Erwin doesn’t want him? Good, he was only using the older man for his money and big cock. He would storm out of the apartment and maybe take a bus home, saving the tears for his pillow. And if Erwin does want him? Well, then everything continues the way it has been for the past few months. But Levi’s stomach was still churning uncomfortably, making his skin clammy.

Eventually, Levi gets tired of the silence. He adjusts himself as best as he could on the hardwood floor of Erwin’s apartment, and clears his throat. Erwin looks to him expectantly, his jaw working on a particularly tough piece of beef.

“Listen, Erwin…” Levi picks at a hangnail on his index finger, looking anywhere but Erwin’s dumb, handsome face. “Be honest with me. Are we dating or not?”

“Well…” the blond finishes chewing while Levi waits impatiently. “Do you want to be dating?”

“I don’t know,” Levi replies dumbly. “I mean – yeah, I like you. And it already feels like we’re dating.”

“It does.”

The younger man winces as his hangnail comes free. He notices that Erwin has neglected his dinner as well as he flicks away the bit of skin from his finger. “Do you want to be in a relationship?”

Erwin nods, but it looks cautious. “I do. I’m not sure what exactly that means, but if it’s what we’ve been doing for the past few months, then yeah.”

“So are we dating?”

Erwin swallows hard. “I’d say we are, yeah.”

Levi looks up so fast it cracks a joint in his neck. “We are?”

“If you want to,” Erwin corrects himself, slightly taken aback by Levi’s reaction.

The younger man groans loudly, his eyes fluttering shut in annoyance. “I’ve been spending all this time with you and sucking your dick and kissing your face, and yet you still aren’t sure if I _want to_?”

Levi could practically hear the gears whirring in Erwin’s head as he backpedalled, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “I just –“ he paused briefly, mulling over what to say. “I’ve never really had the ‘relationship’ label before. I’m sorry; this is all so new to me. I don’t want to freak you out, cause you mean a lot to me, you know? And you think I’m _old,_ so I didn’t know if you would want to be with someone like that…”

There’s a long silence between them as Levi stares as Erwin, whose face has begun to redden. Finally, the younger man brings himself to his feet, and walks around to sit next to Erwin on the couch. He takes the blond’s hand in his own.

“You’re an idiot,” Levi says softly, and kisses Erwin’s palm.

Erwin’s breath comes out in a big gust, and he clutches Levi’s hand tighter. “Okay,” he says, more to himself than to Levi. “Okay.”

“You haven’t dated many people, have you?”

“Nope.”

“That’s okay,” Levi says, curling his legs up onto the couch so he can cuddle closer to Erwin. “Neither have I. We can be awkward together.”

The blond tilts his head against the younger man’s, kissing his mop of black hair, smelling hints of his shampoo. Levi leans into the gesture, tilting his face so Erwin’s lips could meet his own. He tasted like beef stir-fry, and his lips were slightly sticky from the sauce. Levi pushed his mouth more firmly against the blond’s, slipping out his tongue to taste the rest of Erwin’s lips. He responds with a heavy breath, mouthing wetly against Levi’s tongue.

“Fuck,” Levi hisses, suddenly pulling away so he could straddle Erwin. He grinds his hips down hard, letting out a quiet moan.

“How very forward of you,” Erwin praises, slipping his hands underneath the hem of Levi’s sweater, groaning when the tips of his fingers meet the soft, warm skin of his waist.

“I wanna fuck you into the couch.”

The blond chokes on his last breath, fingernails digging hard into Levi’s skin. He pulls his hips forward, rocking his slender body against the erection budding in his slacks.

“How’s that for forward?” Levi taunts, gripping fistfuls of Erwin’s shirt as his movements begin to quicken.

The blond bucks his hips up, letting Levi feel the hardness of his cock against the curve of his ass. He gasps and groans, his hands clenching tighter to Erwin’s clothes.

“What do you think?”

“I think you need to get some lube?”

Erwin laughs, removing his hands from under Levi’s shirt to cup his face. “Soon,” he says, and drags him forward for a kiss. “I need to clean up first.”

The younger man’s mouth drops open, a look of incredulousness on his face. “Are you for real?” he asks, sitting back to rest on his boyfriend’s thighs. “You’re seriously gonna cock block me like that?”

“Only for about ten minutes. Fifteen tops,” he adds, trying to appease him. Levi slides off Erwin’s lap, groaning in annoyance. He flops onto the couch beside him, fiddling with the hem of Erwin’s shirt, bringing the fabric closer to his face.

“Your shirt is ruined,” he murmured absentmindedly, trying to rub the droplets of grease that have tainted Erwin’s otherwise clean button up. Erwin shifts away from Levi to try and get a better look. He shrugs at the sight of the grease stains.

“It’s fine,” he says, reaching for his buttons. “This is an old shirt.” He continues to pluck open his shirt one button at a time until it’s hanging open, the seams around his shoulders barely clinging on to his warm skin.

Levi sits back. “You can take it all off, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” Erwin’s smirk is maddening as he teases the hem of his shirt. “But I’d hate to distract you when you should be studying.”

“Don’t pull that shit on me,” Levi says, his voice playful. “You can’t just leave me hanging.”

“How about this,” begins Erwin, turning to the bundle of angst and hormones beside him. “I’ll clean up the kitchen while you study. I’ll come and collect you afterwards and take you to the bedroom.”

A dangerous blush creeps up the younger man’s cheeks. “Oh… kay,” he says carefully, leaving from the couch only to drop on the floor beside his study notes. “Make it quick,” he adds in a grumble, his chin resting in one hand while the other highlights the sheet of paper closest to him.

Erwin gathers up the dishes and carries them to the kitchen. He fills a sink with hot, soapy water and instantly gets to work. As he washes, the warm water and the suds from the sink occasionally slop onto his exposed abdomen, running along the crease of his Adonis belt to absorb into the waistband of his boxer briefs. Erwin can’t keep his mind out of the gutter. The thought of having Levi splayed in his bed, hot and wanting…

“Fuck,” Erwin curses under his breath, having been poked by the tip of a knife he was scrubbing. It didn’t break the skin, but he was left with an angry red blotch at the tip of his middle finger. He shook his head clear of the intruding thoughts as he clears the last of the dishes form the sink, giving the kitchen one last final sweep to ensure that everything was in its place.

“All done,” Erwin announces. He is no more than two steps into the living room before he freezes in place, staring at the living room floor in shock.

Levi is sprawled out on his study notes, a pen held slack in his right hand while the other rests underneath his head. His hood of his sweater is pulled snugly over his head, and a gentle snore is coming from underneath the cozy fabric. Erwin smiles despite himself, creeping towards the sleeping bundle in his living room. He looked too peaceful to disturb, but Erwin wasn’t going to just let his boyfriend sleep on the hard floor all night.

“Levi,” he whispers, gently nudging his shoulder. “Hey, wake up.”

The younger man shifts slightly, drawing in another soft snore, but remains asleep. Erwin tries another tactic. He carefully rolls Levi over and tucks his arms underneath his slack body, picking him up with little effort. The tiny bundle of teenage angst curls up against Erwin’s chest, pressing his face into his soft skin and making his glasses sit askew. The blond prides himself on his self-control as he manages not to let out a high-pitched _awww_ at the sight of Levi sleeping so peacefully. It was almost unnatural, though he knew it was exam time and Levi was probably overtired and mentally exhausted.

Erwin carries the younger man into his bedroom, setting him down as softly as possible on the mattress. Levi makes a low noise of protest, shifting uncomfortably on the cool sheets. Erwin shushes him, brushing the dark hair out of his face so he could remove his glasses. He quickly places them on the bedside table before returning to Levi so he can work on his clothes.

"No," Levi protests, shoving feebly at Erwin's muscular arms. "Don't wanna."

"You'll be uncomfortable if you sleep in skinny jeans," Erwin replies softly, tugging at Levi's hoodie. "C'mon now, I'm gonna let you sleep once we get these layers off."

Levi makes a strange noise of annoyance before shifting under Erwin's hands to allow his hoodie to be tugged off, dragging his tshirt along with it. He flops back on to the mattress and lets the blond unbutton his jeans and start to tug them down his legs.

"How do you still have circulation?" Erwin asks, smiling as he peels the too-tight fabric off Levi's slender thighs. He's answered with a noncommittal groan, so he closes his mouth, fighting off a grin. He finally gets the jeans off and tosses them on the floor, leaving them wrinkled and bunched up. Levi immediately crawls away from Erwin and drops onto his pillow, sprawled out on his stomach.

"Do you want blankets?"

"Nnng."

"Alright then." Erwin stands himself up to full height, practically glowing with adoration. “Does your mom know you’re staying over?”

A groggy ‘ _yeah_ ’ in return settles the matter, and Erwin leaves the bedroom. It was only 9:30pm, so he figured he’d catch up on some reading for work before joining Levi to go to sleep. He was doing extremely well at the driving school and was now the most requested instructor in the whole city. It’s not that he wasn’t before, but the numbers have shot up drastically over the past few months. People were now coming in and asking if Mr. Smith could teach in class lessons as well. His boss was ecstatic over the news of Erwin’s success, and even upgraded him to a fancy new office next to his own, complete with a fake potted plant in the corner, and a window next to the computer desk. That’s were Erwin did most of his in-car lesson planning. Because he was such a good instructor, he was asked to do one of the important parts of the driving school curriculum by looking over in-car lessons, including what needs to be covered and how the instructors should go about teaching.

Erwin sat down on the couch with a tattered book on driver’s safety. He slipped his reading glasses on and began to browse through the booklet, covering the chapter on emergency vehicles. Somehow, students were not being taught on what to do if there are police cruisers or ambulances trying to get by. Being a law-abiding citizen himself, Erwin believes it to be an absolutely necessary topic to cover, both in class and in the car. He would never dare mention it to anyone, but he was hoping to move up in ranks even more at the driving school. Perhaps being one of the coaches that tests the new driving instructors. It would still be a long shot, but there's nothing wrong with being a little bit hopeful.

He continues reading off and on for the next hour or so, taking a break every once in a while to pour himself a glass of water or to browse a few social media sites on his smartphone. It was nearly 11pm when the sound of the fridge door opening startles Erwin, making the book fall into his lap. He looks up to the kitchen and saw Levi standing in front of the fridge, helping himself to a jug of orange juice. He paid no attention to Erwin as he bustled about, reaching up for a tall glass and filling it with ice. It wasn’t until he had made it halfway through his juice that Levi decided to glance over to Erwin, who was still watching with a mildly amused expression on his face.

“Morning,” Levi said carefully, bringing the glass back up to his lips.

“Not quite,” Erwin smiles, removing his glasses to massage the red marks on the side of his nose. “It’s pretty late.”

“Huh.” Levi leans across the kitchen island to glance out the large window on the far wall, seeing nothing but darkness and streetlights. “Well, I’m not tired anymore.”

The blond bookmarks the page of his book and sets it down on the coffee table next to his glasses. He leans back into the couch cushions, feeling stiff in his shoulders. He spares Levi a tired glance. “I’m beat,” he says apologetically. “I’m off to sleep in about five minutes.”

“I’ll join you,” Levi replies. “I don’t mind. I’ll play games on my phone or something while you snore beside me.”

Erwin stills. “I don’t snore.”

Levi barks with laughter, overdramatically slapping his hand on the kitchen counter. “Yes you do! You sound like an old truck puttering down the highway.”

“You snore too,” Erwin counters. “But it’s cute. Like a little electric Smartcar.”

The younger man smiles, running a hand through his bedhead. “Well then I guess I can’t really complain about your snoring keeping me up.”

“Nope.”

“Shit.” Levi stretches, and then makes his way back towards the bedroom. “I’ll meet you there,” he says casually, strutting towards Erwin’s room in his skin-hugging boxer briefs. Erwin notices as he turns the corner that he’s sporting a half-erect member. It makes his mouth water, and he stumbles into the bathroom with a newfound energy that was not present five minutes earlier. He rushes through the bathroom, simultaneously splashing water on his face as he brushes his teeth. He slops water and toothpaste all over the counter, but he’ll deal with that later. Erwin has more pressing matters at hand, and they become apparent to him when he pulls his pants down over his boxers, freeing the erection that had been aching for the past few minutes. When Erwin finally gets into the bedroom, he sees Levi curled up under the blankets, facing the opposite direction.

“Levi?” Erwin asks, his voice suddenly low. Levi doesn’t stir.  His erection deflates almost as fast as it had first appeared. The blond carefully climbs into bed, trying not to shift the mattress too much. He repeats Levi’s name and waits, waiting for him to move or break the silence or do something. But it’s quiet. Almost _too_ quiet…

“Hey,” Erwin says suddenly. “You aren’t snoring?”

Levi shifts slightly, bringing the blankets up over his face.

Erwin smiles devilishly, tearing the blankets out of Levi’s grip. “You little shit!” he laughs, as Levi flips over and shoves at Erwin’s chest, trying to get him out of the way.

“I had you fooled,” he says, grinning wickedly. “You sounded so disappointed.”

“Well I’ve been craving it all day,” Erwin purrs, sliding in close to his boyfriend. “Do you know how hard it was to let you study in peace when all I wanted to do was fuck you until you came all over your notes?”

Levi moans appreciatively. His back instinctively arches forward, his muscles tensing as Erwin’s words lace his veins with a surge of ecstasy.

“You’re good at that,” Levi breathes as he relaxes back into the mattress. “I like when you talk dirty to me.”

 Erwin rolls on top of the smaller man, bracing himself with a hand on either side of Levi’s head, pressing hard into the pillow. He grinds his hips against Levi’s, frotting their clothed members together.

“I’m a little starved for sex,” the blond admits shamelessly. His actions mimic his words as he continues to rub against Levi. “I’m crazy for you.”

“I can tell,” Levi murmurs, encouraging Erwin to slow down so he could slip a hand inside his boxers. “You’re hard as fuck.”

The blond groans in response, pushing his hips forward, wordlessly begging Levi to keep touching. And so, Levi does. He pumps Erwin long and slow, then hard and fast, and then back again to the leisurely strokes. The older man has almost completely slumped on top of Levi, keeping his head pressed into the pillow as he trembles on top of his boyfriend. Levi gives one final, long stroke before turning to Erwin, his breath ghosting across his ear.

“Can I talk dirty to you?” he asks. His voice is low and syrupy, but there is an air of innocence to it that makes Erwin smile.

“How dirty?” he replies in a breathless whisper.

Levi pushes Erwin, causing him to flop on the bed beside him. Instead of straddling the larger man, Levi positions himself between his muscular thighs, bracing himself against Erwin’s firm abdominals.

“How about I fuck you tonight?”

The blond’s face contorts into helpless desire, and his cock twitches beneath his boxers. “Please,” he says. “I’m yours.”

“So needy,” Levi chastises, briefly abandoning Erwin so he could fetch a condom and some lube from the bedside table. He tosses the condom to Erwin, and it lands on his chest with a gentle smack. “Don’t lose that.”

He makes quick work of Erwin’s boxers, pulling them off and tossing them over his shoulder, not caring to see where they land. He braces himself on the meat of Erwin’s thighs, dipping his head over his cock. He pulls the head into his mouth and sucks greedily, making Erwin gasp and whine beneath him. Inch by inch, Levi’s mouth opens up wide enough to accommodate Erwin’s girth until he is able to take him in almost entirely, working a hand around the base where his lips don’t reach.

Levi is hungry. A slick mix of saliva and precum has drippled out of his mouth and down to Erwin’s entrance, and Erwin is already twitching. When Levi pulls off Erwin with a lewd slop, he wastes no time in dipping back down, yearning for a taste of the bitter fluid collecting at the tip of Erwin’s cock.

“Easy!” Erwin chokes, fisting a hand in Levi’s matted hair. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum.”

“That’s the point,” argues Levi, sitting up and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. “But I get it. Here,” he reaches for the bottle of lube resting on the bed beside them. “I’m gonna stretch you.”

Levi doesn’t have much experience with preparation. He has always been on the receiving end, rather than the giving. But as he slicks up his fingers and pressing the first digit in side Erwin, he doesn’t think it will be a challenge at all. Erwin took well to the first finger, so Levi was quickly able to insert a second. And then few minutes later, a third.

“Have you been topped before?” Levi asks as he curls his fingers inside Erwin, smirking as the older man squirms.

“I have,” he gasps, his back arched. “But let’s not talk about that right now.”

Levi secretly feels a little jealous. He pulls his fingers from Erwin’s hole and grabs for the bottle of lube again. “I’m gonna put them to shame.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Erwin breathes. “Come here, you’re still wearing your boxers.”

The blond helps Levi out of the last of his clothing and then opens up the condom wrapper. He bends down in front of Levi, pinching the latex tip. Before Levi can ask what’s happening, Erwin is using his mouth to roll the condom down his length. He shudders at the feeling of being sheathed almost all at once. Erwin pulls back when the condom is on, putting himself on full display for Levi. The younger man fumbles with the bottle of lube as he slicks himself up and places himself between Erwin’s thighs. It’s at that moment that he realizes he’s never been on the giving end of this either.

_Too late now,_ Levi thinks, and he pushes himself in.

It’s hot and tight and unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He can feel Erwin’s legs trembling around him, muscles coiled tight with pleasure. Erwin’s breath is heavy and his head is lolled back onto the pillows. Levi seats himself in one long thrust, stretching Erwin completely.

“Holy fuck,” the blond says, gripping the sheets. “You don’t go easy.”

That fuels Levi’s cockiness, and he smirks as he pulls out just as slowly. “Fuckin’ right,” he says, and then thrusts forward again.

He fucks Erwin for all he’s got. The room is filled with the sounds of labored breathing and the gentle smack of their skin meeting with each frantic thrust of Levi’s hips. He’s vaguely aware of his fingernails digging into Erwin’s skin, but he’s too far gone to really care. The blonde is splayed out on his bed, one hand gripping the headboard while the other teases his own cock.

“Fuck,” he moans. “Right there, Levi.”

“Oh, fuck yes.” Levi adjusts his angle, thrusting deeper inside Erwin. “You like my cock?”

Erwin manages a ‘ _yes_ ’ between his uneven moans and gasps.

“You look so good,” purrs Levi. “You take it so well. You like being fucked?”

The blond nods, but that’s not good enough for Levi. He slows his pace, making Erwin whine needily.

“I didn’t hear you, Erwin.”

“I said yes.”

“Yes what?”

Another whine, followed by, “Yes, I like being fucked. Fuck me hard, please.”

Levi grips Erwin tightly and pounds into him. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to climaxing, but he isn't sure if Erwin is there yet. He doesn't have time to even touch Erwin's member before he's teetering on the edge of orgasm. He swears under his breath, apologizing quickly as he spills inside Erwin, filling the condom as his thrusts begin to slow down. Carefully pulling out of Erwin, he flops back onto the bed with a grimace.

"Did you finish."

Erwin hesitates. "Not yet, but I'm close."

"How do you wanna do this?" Levi asks, hurriedly pulling off the condom and tying it off before Erwin loses his erection again.

"Come here."

The younger man falls forward, sore and sensitive. Erwin holds him softly and kisses his mouth. 

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," Levi says when his boyfriend lets him go. "Allow me."

The younger man kisses down Erwin's chest, tasting salt from the tacky layer of sweat on his skin. Once he reaches his member, he wastes no time in taking it into mis mouth and sucking again, feeling just how warm and hard he is. He knew Erwin wouldn't last too much longer.

Levi's suspicions are confirmed when after only a minute, Erwin has his fingers laced in his dark hair, gripping tightly.

"I'm gonna cum," he warns, his muscles tense. "Oh, fuck."

The younger man takes him in deep just as Erwin is about to reach orgasm. Erwin's tip hits Levi's gag reflex, making him lurch away just as Erwin is climaxing.

It's messy, to say the very least.

Erwin swipes the pad of his thumb across Levi's forehead, catching a droplet of white before it can roll into his eyes. He offers Levi an apologetic smile, to which he merely sighs and excuses himself to the bathroom. Erwin cringes, opting to clean himself off in the kitchen sink. When they both return to the bedroom, Erwin is fighting a smile.

"What?" Levi asks, scowling a little.

"I'm sorry," Erwin says, kissing Levi's cheek. He plops down on the bed and looks up at his boyfriend, who is still standing and wearing a look of utter distaste. "I'm sorry, but that was actually kinda hot."

"Maybe I'll let you do it again sometime."

"Really?"

Levi smiles at Erwin's eagerness. "Easy there, Mr. Smith," he says. "Don't get too excited. I'm not ready for another round. At least not until the morning."

"I hope you know that I'm planning on having morning sex now."

The younger man shrugs, laying down and curling into Erwin's embrace. "As long as you brush your teeth first."

"So that's a yes?"

"Just go to sleep, you big dumb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just rename this story "Awkward Horny Boyfriends".


	10. Talk Dirty To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We last left our little duo at Erwin's apartment. They are still there, and this chapter picks up the morning after!

“Do you have to do that?”

Levi blinks in surprise, turning his gaze over to where Erwin was fidgeting in front of the toaster, waiting for their breakfast. “Do what?”

“The nipple thing,” the blond mutters, turning away in embarrassment. Levi looks down, catching himself idly toying with one of his piercings while he plays Candy Crush on his phone.

“Sorry,” he says, and pulls his hand away. Instead, he drops it to the front of his sweatpants, and begins to palm himself through the cotton. “This better?”

Erwin looks away as soon as he sees Levi through the corner of his eyes. Luckily for him, the toaster pops right on time. He fumbles with the toast, spreading a generous helping of peanut butter on to each piece while pointedly avoiding the concentrated bundle of hormones on his couch. Levi revels in the feeling of power he has over Erwin, and continues to play with himself until the blond has sat down at the kitchen island and pulled up a newspaper in between them, successfully blocking the view. Levi sighs and stands up, abandoning his phone on the couch, seeing as he was out of lives anyways. He pulls up a chair across from Erwin and plops down, eager to get started on some toast. He takes a few bites, but pauses when his eyes settle on his boyfriend’s clean phone, resting on the counter in between them. His stomach clenches, tight with curiosity and a hint of jealousy.

“Erwin?”

The blond looks up from his paper, and sees Levi picking at his peanut butter toast. There are only two bite marks in his breakfast.

“Last night,” Levi begins, rolling some breadcrumbs between his thumb and forefinger. “You said you’ve been topped before?”

“I have.”

Levi’s mouth pulls to the side in a small smile. “Was that a previous relationship?”

Erwin returns to the open page of his newspaper. “You could say that,” he offers. “It was very casual, however.”

“What do you mean by _casual_?”

The blond picks up a piece of toast and hurriedly takes a bite, buying himself time to figure out just how to explain his relationship with Mike. He can almost feel Levi staring – no, _glaring_ at Erwin as he washes down the peanut butter with a swig of milk.

“It was an open relationship,” he decides, lifting the glass for another sip. “Nothing too serious.”

“So you were fuck buddies.”

Erwin chokes on his milk. Levi’s frown deepens as his boyfriend coughs, trying to clear the dairy from his lungs. He still refuses to look at Levi.

“How long ago was this?”

“Last year. But why does it matter? Mike and I are friends.”

“Mike who?”

“Zacharius,” replies Erwin, idly scanning through the escort columns of the paper and mentally chuckling at the ridiculous offers. “We work together at the driving school. He does the in-class teaching for the motorcycle licensing.”

“How do you spell that?”

“What, motorcycle?” the blond looks up from his paper, to where Levi is sitting across from him, toying with a smartphone. “Wait -- is that my phone?”

“Yep.”

Erwin blanches. “Are you on Facebook?”

“Yep.”

“Levi!”

“Ah,” Levi smirks, leaning away from Erwin’s reach as the older man lunges across the counter, aiming for the device. “Here he is. Mike Zacharius.”

“Please don’t stalk my ex,” Erwin pleads, blushing already. “And _please_ don’t accidentally like any old photos.”

“No promises.”

Erwin buries his face into his hands, fearing that the warmth in his cheeks might melt through his palms. Levi is silent across from him, scrolling idly through Mike’s profile. Eventually, he chokes out a startled noise.

“Is this you?” he asks, holding the screen out for Erwin to see. The blond looks up, and recognizes a photo of himself and Mike from the Christmas staff party last year. He makes a grab for the phone, but Levi is too quick.

“He’s a fucking giant,” the teen comments, bringing the screen closer to his face to get a better look. “How tall are you?”

“Nearly 6’2.”

“So this guy’s probably like…” Levi hesitates, studying the photo. “Like, 6’5.”

“Somewhere around there.” Erwin tugs at his v-neck, trying to allow some air in to cool off the blush that had spread all the way down to his chest. “Well, now you’ve seen him, so we can put the phone away –“

“No way,” Levi smirks at his boyfriend as he thumbs the iPhone screen. “I’m not done here yet.”

Erwin sighs with defeat. He stands to clear his breakfast dishes, and gives Levi a stern, fatherly look. “Finish creeping my ex’s profile, and then finish your breakfast. I’ve gotta take you home today.”

Levi groans, and puts Erwin’s phone down a little too hard. “Why don’t I just move in already? I’ve been here almost all week.”

“Which is exactly why you need to go home,” Erwin replies. He rinses off his breakfast dishes and sets them on the drying rack to properly wash off later. “You have exams coming up and you don’t get much studying done here.”

“I think I do…”

“Levi,” Erwin glances over his shoulder, a playful glint in his eyes. “Do I have to remind you of all the times you’ve gotten _distracted_ while studying at my place?”

The younger man straightens up, leaving his crusts on the plate. “Maybe you should. I think I’ve forgotten.”

“Well,” Erwin says, putting the milk back into the fridge. “There was the time you crawled onto my lap while I was playing Xbox and refused to move until I came in my pants.”

Levi snorts, and Erwin continues.

“There was also the time I fucked you on top of your studying notes – which, by the way,” the blond narrows his eyes as Levi empties his crusts into the compost bin. “Afterwards we had to throw out a good chunk of your papers.”

“We didn’t _have to_ \--”

“They were covered in semen.”

“Okay, maybe.” Levi leans against the counter, putting his bare chest on full display for his boyfriend. “Anything else?”

“We spent all day in bed on Sunday.”

“But we made it through a whole season of Suits.”

“And not a single chapter of your history textbook.”

The younger man sighs, realizing that his attempt at swooning Erwin was fruitless. He pushes himself off the counter and makes his way to the bedroom, muttering about getting dressed. Surprisingly, Erwin follows.

“Get out of here, you old geezer.”

The blond reaches out for his boyfriend, hands snaking around his slender waist and pulling him flush against his body.

“Mmm,” he breathes against the crook of Levi’s neck, gently sucking against the soft skin. “Can I help you get undressed?”

“Erwin…”

“Just a quickie, before I take you home.”

“Five minutes ago you were rushing me,” Levi accuses as he leans away from Erwin’s curious hands. “And now you want sex again?”

“I won’t see you for a week,” Erwin explains, pleading towards Levi’s cheeky grin. “How am I supposed to last that long?”

“You’ll survive.”

The blond sighs in defeat, turning away from Levi to instead rifle through his dresser. They get dressed beside each other, and Levi catches Erwin’s boner pressing against his boxers as he pulls on a pair of dark wash jeans. His mouth waters but the logical side of him doesn’t allow his gaze to linger for too long. Levi gathers his things, making sure to remember his glasses. They leave the apartment together, wordlessly going down the staircase until the reach the side door.

“Can I drive?” Levi asks suddenly. “I’m willing to bet you’re still sore from last night.”

“Shhh!” Erwin glances around hurriedly; making sure no one was around. “Shut up, someone will hear you!”

“Your neighbours hearing about our sex life is the least of my concerns,” replies Levi. “I’d be more concerned about them hearing our sex life as it unfolds in your bedroom. And the living room too, I guess. Have we fucked in the kitchen yet, Erwin?”

The blond tosses the keys to Levi, who lunges forward to catch them. He slips the keyring around his index finger, spinning the set of keys around as he approaches the car. He can see Erwin roll his eyes at him.

"You look like you just stepped out of a Fast and Furious movie," he says.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I guess not," Erwin shrugs. He ducks his head down to hide the blush on his cheeks as he continues. "It's kinda hot. I like cars… And I like men in cars."

Levi smirks as he unlocks the car and slips inside. Erwin follows suit, adjusting his seat as his boyfriend starts the car. The blond’s Guns n Roses CD is still in the car, and it fires up alongside the engine, the initial few notes of Welcome to the Jungle filling the silence. Before Levi can put the car in reverse, Erwin’s hand comes down on the shift stick.

“Just hang on,” he says, glancing over his shoulder to check the space behind them. “We’re in a bit of a tight parking space. There’s a truck idling by the curb a bit behind us.”

“No worries,” Levi shrugs. “I’ll just pull out, adjust myself forward, reverse again, and then we’ll be off, yeah?”

Erwin follows Levi’s directions with his eyes, tracing a map across the small parking lot. Eventually, he nods.

“I trust you,” the blond says with a smile. “You’re probably a better at parking than I am.”

“I know I am.”

Levi slips the car in reverse and slowly inches out of the parking space. He’s in control of the vehicle as they slip out from in between the two cars. He adjusts the car forward, and then puts it in reverse again. Suddenly, the truck starts moving forward. Erwin sees the driver reaching in the passenger seat, unaware of their positioning.

“Whoa –wait, wait!”

Erwin’s hands flutter helplessly and Levi immediately panics, pressing hard on the gas to send them backwards, away from the truck. He slams down on the brakes just as the bumper of the car smacks into something behind them. Levi smashes his fist on the horn as the truck hurriedly drives out of the parking lot.

“Oh god,” Levi breathes, shifting the car into park. “Holy shit, did I hit something?”

“Yeah,” Erwin replies dryly, looking over his shoulder. “I didn’t see what though.”

Levi blanches. “What if it was a person?”

Erwin unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out of the car. “Stay here,” he says quickly, and walks to the back of the Mazda.

“I’m going to jail,” Levi croaks, looking around the empty cabin. His heart is hammering loudly in his chest, and he can feel his pulse racing just beneath his skin. “Holy fuck. I just killed somebody.”

The blond returns to the passenger side, opening the door and bending in to peer at Levi.

“Come outside for a second.”

“Did I hit someone?”

“No,” Erwin says, and the look on his face is a terrible mix between amused and disappointed. “But you did hit something. Just… come out and see, please.”

Levi scrambles to unbuckle his seatbelt and tumble out of the car. He paces to the back of Erwin’s hatchback to find…

“A sign?”

Erwin looks up from the crumpled pole of the “Visitor Parking” sign, meeting Levi’s uneasy gaze.

“It seems so,” the blond says. “You managed to not roll up onto the curb. But my bumper…”

“The bumper reached the sign,” Levi confirms, looking to the nasty crack in the otherwise unscathed vehicle. “Oh fuck, that looks bad. Erwin… I’m so sorry. I’ll pay for it.”

Erwin laughs, bending over to pull the rest of the sign from the ground. It slips out of the dirt with no hassle, allowing the blond to toss it onto the lawn.

“Don’t worry about it,” Erwin says. “We’ll leave it for now. But uh… I’ll drive, if you don’t mind.”

Levi nods solemnly, walking over to the passenger side of the car. The guilt settles deep in his gut, not even wavering when Erwin gets himself caught in between the steering wheel and the driver’s seat. The older man guides them out of the parking lot, absent-mindedly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to ignore the palpable awkwardness between them.

“Hey,” Erwin says, his voice gentle. He turns quickly to check and see if Levi is playing attention, but he pointedly keeps his gaze outside the window. “Please don’t dwell too much on this. Accidents happen, it’s okay.”

“I wrecked your car.”

The blond laughs. “No, you only cracked the bumper. I wouldn’t tell you it was fine if it wasn’t, right? Would I lie to you?”

Levi mumbles, avoiding Erwin’s attempts at conversation. He decides to give up on Levi for the time being, instead settling on adjusting the radio volume to fill the silence between them. If Levi doesn’t want to talk, so be it. He has a long wait ahead of him before he can see Erwin again. The blonde was adamant that Levi stay focused during his exam week, meaning that the two would not see each other until Saturday. They had gone through longer periods of time without seeing each other, but that was back when Erwin was still Levi’s driving instructor. Things were a lot different now that they had been spending several days a week together, and Levi frequently slept over at Erwin’s during the weekend. This past week, however, Levi had been there every night.

By the time Erwin pulled up in front of Levi’s house, the younger man was still silent as the grave. Erwin gave one more attempt at trying to talk to him.

“Look, Levi. I’m promising you – don’t worry about the bumper. It’s an easy fix. Please… don’t feel guilty.”

“I’ll try not to,” he mumbles, and unbuckles his seatbelt. “Just promise to tell me how much the repair is and I’ll make it up to you.”

“I can pay for it.”

“No,” Levi replies. “I’ll pay for the repairs. I’m an adult now, I can handle a bit of a bumper fix.”

Erwin offers his boyfriend a coy smile. “Alright,” he says, and leans across to plant a longing kiss on Levi’s frowning lips. “Try to lighten up. You have exams this week.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“I’ll see you in about a week! Oh, and Levi?”

The teen pauses in the middle of exiting the car. He looks over at his boyfriend, his face bordering on exasperation.

“I _am_ still sore.”

A quiet moan slips past Levi’s lips, breaking out his first real smile since his little run in at Erwin’s apartment. He ducks his head, embarrassed by his own reaction, and slams the car door. Erwin watches him tumble up the driveway, and doesn’t pull away until he sees the front door safely shut behind him.

* * *

 

_Later that evening_

At 11:24pm, Levi’s phone rings. The vibration is loud against his desk, and he quickly snatches it before it wakes his mother. He glances down at the number, then answers.

“Hi, Erwin.”

“Hello,” he says pleasantly. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Nope,” Levi replies, leaning back in his desk chair. “I was just about to go to sleep.”

“I’ll try not to keep you awake for much longer,” Erwin replies. “I was just calling to wish you good luck on your exams this week.”

“Thanks,” Levi says with a yawn. “I feel moderately prepared.”

“That’s good. I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“Probably.”

“Did you have a good afternoon?” Erwin asks.

Levi uses his feet to nudge off his socks, kicking them to the floor. “Yeah, I guess.” He abandons his open study notes to plop down on his bed, lying out on his back. “I went to the gym earlier.”

“That’s excellent,” Erwin says. His voice is too calm, almost professional. “I’m assuming you had a good workout?”

“Yep. My mom is off work so she had time to make some healthy dinner tonight too. We had asparagus and grilled chicken.”

“That sounds delicious.”

Levi rolls onto his stomach, his head turned to the side to allow one cheek to rest on the pillow while the other supports his phone. He nudges his body into the blankets, trying to get comfortable. “So, uh… Did you have a good afternoon?”

“Of course. I’m just lounging in bed.”

“I see.”

An awkward silence ensues. Erwin’s breath is slowly getting louder, muffling the sound on the other end of the line. Levi waits patiently, listening with a curious expression on his face.

“Are you alright?” he asks after about thirty seconds.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Erwin mumbles awkwardly. “Did you get up to anything else today?”

Levi’s brows furrow. “Uh… I went shopping,” he offers. Erwin hums, and the teen continues. “Picked up some new sweats.”

Erwin’s breath catches. At this point, Levi sits up, switching his phone to his other ear. “Erwin? You sure you’re okay?”

“Are you alone?”

All the blood drains from Levi’s face. The tone in Erwin’s voice makes his heart jump. “Yeah,” he mutters, deftly getting to his feet and shutting his bedroom door with a gentle snap. “Why?”

He flicks off his light, temporarily blinded before he can find the switch for his bedside lamp. He sits back down on the edge of his bed, waiting for an answer.

“Levi…” Erwin finally says, letting the name fall from his mouth in a low moan.

The teen gasps in realization. “No way,” he scoffs.

“Just go with it,” the blond says, his words slurring. “I’m a little bit drunk and I’ve already got a head start.”

Levi’s stomach flutters anxiously. “Are you asking me to have phone sex with you?”

“Possibly.”

“So the first night in a week that you’re alone,” Levi begins, his voice teasing. “You get drunk and jack off.”

Erwin groans shamelessly. “I could smell you on my sheets. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Huh. Shouldn’t you be asking me what I’m wearing or something?”

“Good idea.” Levi snorts as Erwin continues. “Tell me, are you wearing your sweatpants right now?”

“Yeah.”

Erwin hisses. “I bet you look so good in them.”

Amused, Levi looks down at his grey cotton pants. “Why’s that?”

Erwin shifts on the other end of the line. “The thin material,” he begins, pausing to take a breath. “It leaves little to the imagination. I bet I could see the outline of your cock through them.”

Levi moans quietly, and sure enough, he can see the head of his dick is beginning to press firmly against the fabric.

“Your ass would look so nice,” Erwin continues, his voice low. “And to think, all I’d have to do is push your waistband out of the way…”

Levi sucks in a deep breath, adjusting himself on the bed so he’s leaning against his headboard. Mimicking Erwin’s words, he slips a hand under the elastic band of his sweatpants, rubbing himself through the front of his boxers. His dick is already almost completely erect.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Obviously,” replies Levi, a little breathless. “Keep talking.”

“I was hoping I could make you cum without even touching,” Erwin muses. “Ah well, we’ll save that for another day.” He pauses for a few moments, and then clears his throat. “Fuck, Levi. I wanna bend you over your bed and fuck you so hard.”

“Jesus!” Levi hisses, pulling his hand out of his pants as a surge of pleasure races down his body, settling into his gut. His cock throbs almost painfully, and he holds his breath, eyes wide, waiting for the feeling to subside.

“You didn’t come yet, did you?” Erwin sounds almost disappointed.

“No!” Levi defends. “It just felt really good.”

“Good. I aim to please.”

Levi leaves his pants alone for the time being, rolling onto his stomach once more, and keeping his excitement firmly pressed into the mattress. “How long have you been touching yourself?”

“Well, I've been thinking of you since the moment I got alone,” Erwin answers. “But then after a few drinks with dinner, I got into my bed. I curled into the blankets, and thought of all the times I’ve fingered you on this very spot. I got hard almost instantly -- it was hard to resist.”

“What made you call me?” Levi asks, fighting back a moan. He can feel his pulse thumping hard in his abdomen.

“I’m drunk, and I just love hearing you moan,” Erwin replies. Levi can almost hear the smirk in his voice. “Though I must admit, it would sound a lot better muffled by my cock.”

Levi’s hips buck into the mattress, and he’s dangerously close to cumming again. He immediately rocks back onto his haunches, letting his phone drop to the mattress. Eyes closed, he takes a few steady breaths until he’s confident that he’s delayed his climax. He picks up the phone.

“Hi,” he says.

“Did you come?”

“Not yet.”

“Good boy,” Erwin says, and Levi’s cock twitches again.

“Just your voice makes me so hard,” Levi grumbles, his voice weak. “How do you do that?”

“No offence,” Erwin begins. “But you’re not that hard to work with.”

“Rude. I’m hanging up,” Levi says, pulling his phone away from his ear. Before he ends the call, he heard Erwin’s loud gasp, followed by a desperate ‘ _No!_ ’. The teen laughs quietly, bringing the phone back up to his ear.

“You’re an asshole,” Erwin mutters.

“You are what you eat,” counters Levi, and this time, it’s Erwin’s turn to moan. _Two can play at this game_.

“So,” Levi teases, lying on his back once more, resting his head on the pillows. “What was that about choking me with your dick?”

All Erwin can manage is a low “Mmmm.”

“I love the taste of it,” Levi says. “I hope you like watching when your dick gets sucked.”

“I do.”

“Good. Cause I’ll make sure you’re watching next time I deep-throat you.”

Erwin moans, loud at first, but suddenly breaking off into a sigh as he tries to keep quiet.

“Don’t wake your neighbours,” Levi warns playfully.

“Don’t wake yours.”

“I’m not even touching myself.”

Erwin groans, though it’s out of disappointment rather than pleasure. “Don’t make this one-sided.”

“Honestly,” the teen begins. “I think I’m about two pumps away from cumming.”

Erwin laughs, low and throaty. “That horny, are you?”

Levi shifts out of his pants, pushing his boxers down as well. He grips the base of his cock, feeling it throb with need. “Talk dirty to me.”

“How’d you like to be fucked in the shower?”

Pleasure pools in Levi’s gut and tendrils of electricity begin wrapping around the base of his cock. He lets out a shaky breath, maintaining a firm grip to wean off the approaching orgasm.

“If you do well on your exams,” the blond begins, his voice rough. “I’ll give you whatever you want. I’ll make you feel so good, baby.”

“Oh, _Jesus_ …”

“Don’t come until I say so,” Erwin breathes, his voice coming out a bit more desperately.

Levi begins giving himself slow, slow strokes. He’s painfully hard and precum has leaked its way all the way down the length of his member. He exhales through clenched teeth.

“No, Erwin -- I won’t last,” he explains quickly, a little shameful. “I’m gonna cum in like five seconds.”

“I’ll make it good,” promises Erwin. “Just imagine I’m there with you – pinning your hips down as I suck you off.”

Levi groans, and his strokes become desperate as he nears his release. He’s teetering on the edge of orgasm, taking in high-pitched breaths in time with the stroking of his hand.

“Please,” he gasps.

“God, Levi. I can’t wait to get you in my arms again. I’ll fuck you long and slow…” Erwin pauses as Levi’s breath catches, and he keens lowly.

“Erwin!” he whispers urgently. Tears wet the corners of his closed eyes, and his mouth is contorted in pleasure.

“Come for me,” Erwin purrs. “Let me hear you.”

Levi lets out a whine as he reaches his peak. His cock twitches, and then shoots out long streaks of white up onto his t-shirt. Each pump makes his stomach throb with pleasure, and Levi milks himself for all he’s got, stroking his cock with a slack grip until he’s completely empty. He pulses for a few more moments as the orgasm slows, cum leaking down his head and seeping in between his fingers. The phone is still pressed tightly against his cheek, the screen slick with sweat. He hears Erwin groaning as he finds his own release. He whispers a desperate ‘ _fuck_ ’ into the receiver, his breath coming out in heavy pants. Levi thumbs the underside of his softening member as he waits patiently for Erwin to come down from his high.

“Levi?” he asks, his voice low.

“I’m here.”

“Shit,” Erwin swears again. “You hot little fuck.”

Levi smirks. “You get so vulgar when you’re drunk. I like it.”

Erwin chuckles, still a bit breathless. “Just wait till I get you alone,” he says, his voice filled with promise. “I’ll have you screaming by the end of the night.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” asks Levi, slightly taunting.

“We’ll see. It depends on the wagers,” Erwin decides playfully. “I’ll let you go now. You probably have some cleaning up to do.”

“Yeah,” Levi grimaces, looking at the drying semen between his fingers. “I came all over my t-shirt.”

“Sorry.” Erwin doesn’t sound sorry at all. “One thing before you go,” he continues. “Are you free on the Friday? Right after exams?”

“I think so,” Levi answers. “Why?”

“Can I pick you up at 7?”

“ _In the morning?!_ ”

Erwin snorts with laughter. “No, at night.”

“Ah,” Levi blushes. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“In the meantime, you need some sleep.”

“Yeah,” the teen answers. “And you need to sleep off your inebriation.”

“I will," Erwin says gently. “But ah, Levi! One more thing before you go.”

"What?"

"I think…" the blonds voice quivers a bit before his continues. "I think I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you say CLIFFHANGER??  
> Sorry this took so long! I was busy the past month with college graduation and job applications, so I really had no time to really sit down and focus on dorky boyfriend yaoi. But here it is, finally <3 please enjoy!  
> ((Also, I think the fic will be polishing off in about another two or three chapters. It was a fun ride, and I don't want to stray too far from my original idea. Don't worry, I'll make the next couple thousand words really memorable for you guys!))


End file.
